


Shakedown Cruise 试航

by racifer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在fal-tor-pan（即ST3最后将Spock的Katra复归身体的仪式）之后，Spock依旧在努力寻回自己的记忆。联邦星舰企业号A劫难重重的处女航让他意识到，他忘记了什么重要的事情，关于自己在Kirk生命中的位置。</p><p>为Star Trek Big Bang 2011而作。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakedown Cruise 试航

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shakedown Cruise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456455) by [Rhaegal (RhaegalKS)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/pseuds/Rhaegal). 



“很好，Sulu先生，让我们见识一下她的能耐吧。”[ 承接电影ST IV最后一句话。当时Kirk刚刚拯救了地球，因违抗上级命令被降职为舰长，联邦送了他一艘崭新的企业号A作为嘉奖。]

“航向，舰长？”

“嗯哼……”Kirk环顾舰桥一周，“我们到Rigel VII上看月出怎么样？”

“舰长，”Spock打断了他，“即便以曲速8的航速，此次航行也需花费1.51个地球年的时间。”

“哦。”Kirk有些夸张地吃惊地看了他一眼。“那么，朝……那个方向走几个小时吧，”他指着屏幕上的一颗星星，“然后我们可以掉头回转。”

Spock随着他指的方向，看向了明亮的猎户座腰带末端的一颗耀眼的恒星。

“航线计算，至天狼星双星系统，”Chekov说道。

崭新的企业号-A跃升至曲速，Kirk转头看向Spock，咧嘴一笑。“回家的感觉真好，不是吗？”

Spock的视线扫过舰桥一周，注意到有几处明显的不同。“这艘舰船与最初的企业号只有名称和基本架构相同，别无其他。”

Kirk脸上的笑容有点挂不住，Scotty看上去气坏了。甚至连Chekov和Sulu都扭头看了过来，Uhura的眉毛都快挑到发际线里面去了。

Spock皱起了眉头，意识到自己错过了什么，但又不甚确定。McCoy带着惊奇的揶揄表情勾起了他的一些回忆。“你对企业号有着不合逻辑的、情感上的依恋，”他回想起Kirk因为害怕失去企业号而近乎疯狂的样子，不由得大声说道。

Kirk脸色煞白。“情感上的依恋通常是不合逻辑的，Spock先生。”

他们四周的一双双眼睛突然都转回了控制台上。Spock自认为这句陈述非常合理，而此间的不适气氛着实是一种令人费解的回应。他本想恭喜Kirk很有自知之明，但飞船突然向前冲了出去。Spock跌向后方，肩膀撞在了Kirk的座椅上，Kirk眼明手快地抓住了他，让他的头没有撞在椅子角上，避免了更大的伤害。

Spock刚一稳住自己，Kirk就站到了他身边，双手按在他的肩膀上，上下扫视着Spock的整个身体，然后，显然他放心了，才慢慢抽回了手，转身看向控制台，说道：“报告？”

Spock过了一会儿才恢复了常态；一瞬间他感到震惊，还有眩晕。整整三秒钟，他只是看着Sulu和Chekov在控制台上忙碌着，虽然意识到事关紧迫，却依旧疏离其外。他很是费了一番功夫才让自己重新沉静下来，将注意力扭回到眼下的情景之中，快步走向科学工作站，庆幸忙于其他的人类们都没有注意到自己的一时失误。

“扫描器没有识别出附近的任何物体，”Spock回复道，“重新校正——”

“舰长！”Sulu插了进来，“轮舵无回应。”

“Spock先生？”

“引力感应器显示存在一个强大势阱，”Spock回复道。

“是黑洞？”

“并非。时空曲率有限——逃逸速度0.95c。”

“嗯，Sulu先生？”

Sulu双手举在空中，椅子一转面对舰长。“曲速驱动已离线，长官。轮舵无法控制。”

“离线？”Scott像是被人格侮辱了一样蹦了起来。他大步走到工程站旁边，脸色瞬间沉了下来。

同一时间，Chekov回头说道，“简长（Keptin），导航系统疯了——它一开始说我们在银河系中心，现在又说我们不在任何地方。”

“不在任何地方？”McCoy嘲弄道，“我们怎么可能 _不在任何地方_ ？”

围绕着他爆发出一阵关于读数的争吵，而Spock一直在专心地重新校正感应器。如果他的计算无误，引力势能梯度正在接近于局部极大值。他开始计算星舰的受力情况，但一阵突然增高的警觉感让他停止了心算。

Kirk站在了他的身后，一只手放在Spock的椅背上。他未及言明的问题让空气都凝重了起来。

“我们正在通过一个虫洞，”Spock解释道，依旧低头注视着传感器。

“那我们该怎么离开？”

“即使轮舵可以操作，极大的潮汐力也不是反向推进器可以抗衡的。”

“所以我们就只能等到从另一边冲出去再说？”

完成了自己的计算之后，Spock站了起来，转身面对Kirk，双手背在身后，微微握紧。“有42.6%的几率，潮汐力会将船体撕裂。”

好像是在印证他的话一样，飞船突然颤抖起来，向前倾斜。Spock本能地抓住Kirk的手臂稳住他，前方的Sulu和Chekov的动作变得缓慢，McCoy在舰桥的另一边，静止成一个狂野的姿势。

“时间膨胀效应是极端引力之下的预期中结果。”Spock向舰长保证道。他意识到自己还握着Kirk的手臂，连忙缩回了手。

Kirk看了他一眼，但Spock读不懂其中隐含的疑问，于是他又重新开始了报告。“我们将在1.7分钟之后穿过最大引力区。”

Kirk喊了句什么，但他的声音已经严重失真，所以Spock分辨不出他所说的词句。他重新转向扫描仪，但读数变化太快以致无法识别。显示器噼啪爆响，闪烁不停，最后在飞船大幅度的一次颤动中彻底黑了下去。金属的吱嘎声从他们脚下很远处传来，地板震动起来；施加在船体全长上的分异化力正在缓慢地撕开每一处接缝，试图将船体撕裂。舰桥陷入一片黑暗，四周的碾轧声震耳欲聋。

没有扫描仪，没有动力，没有灯光。他们束手无策，只能等待，看飞船能不能抗住外力的作用，出现在虫洞的另一端。

第二波震动让Kirk和Spock都撞在了栏杆上，Spock抓住Kirk的肩膀，试图缓冲他所受的大部分冲击力，但力道大得让他失去了平衡。他们一起翻倒在了地板上，Spock想重新爬起来，但Kirk拉住他的手臂，阻止了他。意识到他们在地上更安全，Spock停下了动作，但Kirk依旧没有松开手。一片黑暗中，Spock看不见他，但能感觉到他离得有多近。并且，还有些别的，当他们有了身体上的接触之后，在他意识之外的什么感觉越来越强。Kirk在说着什么，他抓着Spock手臂的力度和他的语调都带着急迫，但即使他们已经这么近了，空间畸变还是太过强烈，Spock一个字也听不清。

又一次颠簸让他们撞上了栏杆，然后，就像震动突然出现一样，它又突然停止了。

舰桥上重归沉寂，安静得令人感到压迫。Spock飞快地计算起了这阵安静显示出的损坏；引擎和动力系统都停止工作了，但鉴于人造重力还存在，那么备用动力一定还在运作。

“Spock？你受伤了吗？”Kirk的声音打断了Spock的分析。

作为回应，Spock站了起来，帮助Kirk也站了起来。一阵嗡鸣声响起，后备系统开始了工作，舰桥重新恢复了明亮。Kirk快步走到控制台前，检查Sulu、Chekov和McCoy的情况，Spock则回到了科学站前评估受损情况。从结构上来讲，受损的情况在可接受范围之内，考虑到其经受了多大的外力作用。但电脑依旧无法连接。

“损坏报告？”Kirk问道。

“报告有多重微小结构损坏，”Uhura回复道，“都已受到控制。全舰计算机系统离线。”

“Scott先生？”Kirk问道。

“彻底停机了，”Scotty回复道，“即使系统可以修复，也要至少一个小时才能重新运转，在那之前，我们只能闭着眼睛飞了。”

“明白，”Kirk点了点头，“开始进行全部重启工作。”

“是，长官。”Scott大步冲出舰桥。Kirk跌坐在了舰长椅中。

依凭本能，Spock走到他的身边，一只手按在舰长椅的扶手上。McCoy扶在另一边的把手上，嘴里嘟囔着舰队真是给了他们一个炸药包。

Kirk抬头看着Spock。“为什么我们没有观测到它？传感器应该检测到了引力波。”

“是的，”Spock同意道，“但在我们落入其引力范围之前都没有类似读数显示。”

“那么它是设置了某种形式的屏蔽，是吗？”

“有此可能。”虽然Spock很怀疑这一点，“亦或是传感器阵列或舰船计算机出现了错误。”

Kirk紧紧抿起嘴唇，但他还没来得及回答，Scotty的声音就从通讯器中传了过来：“ _呃，舰长，我们有个小小的问题……轮机室的门打不开了。_ ”

“我马上就到，”Kirk回复道，然后头也没回地离开了舰桥。

Spock坐上了舰长椅，忽视了McCoy不赞同的眼神。这情景似曾相识；他坐在这里，Sulu和Chekov坐在他面前，McCoy不情不愿地站在他旁边。他记起了什么，但都是些碎片，联想不出相关情境，比如他当时说了什么，或者在什么地方。但它们却让他感到安心。

渐渐地，舰桥上各个系统的指示灯又重新亮了起来。一定是Scotty和Kirk重新启动了引擎。

“那现在怎么着，我们就这么干坐着？”McCoy在他身边说道，“万一有小行星撞过来怎么办？”

“遭遇可穿透飞船护盾的碎片的几率是4.5%。”

McCoy瞪着他。“这可不怎么让人放心呐。”

医生说话的腔调Spock扬起了一边眉毛，但他还是平和地回答道：“我只是在叙述一个统计学事实罢了。在我们无法控制局面的时候，任何形式的保证都是不合逻辑的。”

“听着，你这——”

Spock自动屏蔽了McCoy的大吼大叫。他显然已经学会了和这种冲动的人合作，这个事实让他感到惊奇无比。哦，他们的本性都很好，这一点他从未怀疑过——在他经历了fal-tor-pan之后过了不久，他意识到自己曾经认识他们，而他们展现出的一切根本不容质疑——但当他们日常共同工作的时候，品性之类就无关紧要了。

McCoy重重地叹了口气。“你根本没听我说话，是不是？”

“事实上，的确没有。”

Spock注意到Sulu和Chekov交换了一个窃笑。McCoy瞪了他们一眼，皱着眉头抱起了手臂。Spock不得不提醒自己，因为这一情景而感到愉悦是不合逻辑的。

他真的曾经和这些人类一起工作了二十年，甚至还和类似的人一起工作了更长的时间吗？这个没有答案的问题让他感到惴惴不安。

*

动力恢复后，首要任务就是找出虫洞将他们抛到了何处。

“但这不可能啊，”Chekov喊了出来，一拳捶在了控制台上，“它说我们在天鹅座αIV星（Deneb IV）的轨道上。”

Sulu说道：“所以说，要么我们是飞越了1500光年到了眼前的这个星球，要么……”

“……要么就是电脑坏了，”Chekov接了下去。

他们都转头看向Spock，似乎是指望着他拿主意，但他并不清楚。星球之间迥然相异的排布模式让他意识到他们离太阳系很远了，然而不知道虫洞让他们驶向了哪个方向，他也无法定夺。

“Uhura，”Spock命令道，“通信系统可以工作吗？”

“只有内部通信系统还在运作——所有的子空间频道都无法接通。”

“很好。呼叫Kirk舰长回舰桥。”

在Uhura呼叫舰长的时候，Spock又回到了扫描器前，希望能从附近星系的读数中得到些信息。最近的星系离他们有1.4秒差距[ 秒差距（parsec;pc）：是天体距离的一种单位。1pc等于恒星周年视差为1″(角秒)的距离，约等于3.26光年。]，由一颗K级恒星和环绕着它的四颗气态巨行星、两颗地表无大气层覆盖的岩石行星构成。已知符合这种构成的有上千个星系，从统计学上来说，它还有可能是数百万个未知星系中的一个。他转向了下一个星系。

舰桥上的升降梯门开的声响——或者说，是试图打开的声响——打断了Spock的思路。细小的狭缝中传出舰长一连串的咒骂声。

Spock忽然感到一阵激增的兴奋，就像一台调谐坏了的机器一样，但这感觉瞬乎即逝。他不再去想这些，穿过舰桥用力将门拉开，里面露出了满脸通红的Kirk。

“谢谢，Spock先生，”他简洁地说道，迈步上了舰桥。“现在说说，出什么事儿了？”

Sulu和Chekov紧张地对视了一眼。Spock站得直直的，双手背在身后，解释道：“定位和导航系统似乎出了一些技术上的问题。”

“一些什么？”

“我们迷路了，”Uhura说道。

“迷路？”Kirk大声问道，“我们怎么可能迷路？”

Chekov耸了耸肩，转头看向Sulu，后者说道：“电脑不清楚我们在哪儿！”

“你难道需要电脑带着才会朝最亮的星星飞过去吗？”

这一反常态的责备让Sulu和Chekov惊讶地对视了一眼，Chekov带着防御的语气，针锋相对地回应道，“不管我们现在在哪儿，都没必要朝最亮的星星飞过去。”

Kirk抬手穿拂过头发，开始在舰桥上来回踱步。Spock重新将注意力转回科学站。周围空间中的读数足够明确，可以分析出在三秒差距半径内的每一颗恒星的光谱类型[ 恒星光谱：在天文学，恒星分类是将恒星依照光球的温度分门别类，伴随着的是光谱特性、以及随后衍生的各种性质。在一定的温度范围内，只有特定的谱线会被吸收，所以检视光谱中被吸收的谱线，就可以确定恒星的温度。由太阳的有效温度为5,770K,可知它是一颗G2V型恒星,而太阳的光谱特征也证明它是一颗G2V型恒星，因而下文中Spock的意思即为企业号离太阳比三秒差距更远。]，但没有任何一颗与太阳的光谱相匹配。“舰长，在十光年的范围内没有G2V型恒星。”

全舰桥的人又一次齐刷刷地看向了他。Kirk指着显示屏说道：“那么，那个虫洞在哪儿？我们不能就直接顺着原路回去吗？”

“传感器报告并无重力异常。”

“你有多相信你的数据？之前传感器不是也没有显示吗。”

他说的有道理；Spock认为自己也不能完全确信，这令他感到不安。如果他不能相信自己的观测，那么他还能相信什么呢？“并不清楚。存在传感器未能检测出附近虫洞的可能性，也可能是由于虫洞自发形成、而后坍缩而导致。”

“那最可能的是？”

“量子力学确实给出了自发虫洞的理论支持。然而，我们已经有证据支持飞船的计算机系统出现故障。因此，由奥卡姆剃刀[ 奥卡姆剃刀原理/定律：由14世纪逻辑学家、圣方济各会修士奥卡姆的威廉提出。这个原理称为“如无必要，勿增实体”（Entities should not be multiplied unnecessarily）, 即“简单有效原理”。]定律，可知后一种情形为更可能的解释。虽然如此，无论真实情形如何，都不重要；我们无法经由我们探测不到的虫洞返回，如果它不复存在，我们更是无能为力。”

“很好。扩大你的搜索半径，扫描附近所有区域，寻找G2V型恒星。”

过了几分钟，Spock回复道：“已定位一千零一十七颗待选恒星。”

Kirk跌坐在了椅子里。“多少？”

“一千零一十七。”

“好吧，”他叹了口气。“Uhura，联系星舰指挥部。我们必须承认我们迷路了。”

“我们无法建立子空间通讯，舰长，”Spock说道。

“真不敢相信，”Kirk又叹了口气。他打开了内部通讯——至少那个还能用——呼叫Scotty和McCoy到舰桥上来；在他们等待的时候，Spock走到了Kirk的身边。Kirk抬头对他微笑了一下，这微笑中蕴藏的光芒似乎让他从内心中感到一阵暖意。

不知道这想法是从哪儿冒出来的。Spock全身一僵，后退了一步。Kirk对他皱起了眉头，似乎想说些什么，但升降梯的门开了——这次是彻底打开了——Scott先生和McCoy医生从里面走了出来。

Kirk从椅子上猛地站了起来，环顾四周所有的人，脸上的表情十分严肃。“现在情况未明，”他用他最强硬的命令口气说道，“但其结果似乎显示出我们迷失了；没有导航系统，无法正常通讯。我们的首要任务无疑是确定所在方位，以及与舰队取得联系。”他深深吸了口气，继续道：“既然这次航行本应是一次快速试航，可以预料到，当我们未能返航时，他们会开始进行搜寻，但我们不能只依靠于此。幸运的是，我们有全舰队最资深的船员们……”

“是啦，”McCoy哼了一声，“三个上校，四个中校，但还是该死的摸不清我们在他妈的（seven hells, 直译为七层地狱）哪儿。”

Spock打断了他的话。“假设我们依旧在宇宙中是符合逻辑的，我们并未被传送到现实之外的虚构世界中。”

“我可不知道，”Kirk若有所思地说道，“我们之前也被传送到过平行世界，记得吗？”然而Spock只是看着他，面无表情。Kirk的神情又冷了下来。“不，”他过于简单地说道，“我猜你没经历过。”

这不是Kirk第一次对他失去记忆表现出挫败了，而Spock又一次发现自己感到一阵失落。他本想试图表现出幽默，但失败了。他默默地回到了科学站。扫描器配备了积分视场光谱仪，他可以用它来辨识遥远的星系，继而决定他们的航向。鉴于需要识别出单独的恒星系统，所以位置会更难确定一些。减少变量数会使得恒星不可能被单独辨识出来，但一旦给定足够的参数，就将出现有限量的解决方案。最终收敛的结果可能会获得唯一解决方案，但其几率只有7.3%……

“Spock？”

Kirk和他并肩站在一起；在Spock看来，他是站得过近了，带着强烈的好奇神色望向Spock。自从Spock经历过fal-tor-pan之后，Kirk就很少这么看过他，这让他感到无比气馁。猜不透Kirk的意图，Spock只得开口说道，“舰长？”

Kirk的脸上笼罩上了一层阴影，他的声音就像他的话语一样简洁。“你还记不记得该怎么操作这些了？”

Spock瞟了一眼主控台。他不记得自己曾经用它工作过，但控制装置似乎很熟悉。“之前我甚至操作过克林贡人的飞船，”他指出。

“当然了。啊，那你继续。”

当Spock对他们的方位做三角测量的时候，Kirk依旧没有走开，Spock有些不自在地意识到自己在被盯着看。他试图忽视这种感觉，让自己沉浸在井然有序的工作之中，将星系辨明归类。麦哲伦星云很快就被找到了，但传感器之后识别出的几个星系却是附近的星云。计算机一定出现了错误；从某种程度上来说，他可以找到并修复它，但至少现在，他放任自己继续手动识别每一个扩展对象。直到最后，他又找到了两个星系，很容易认出那是仙女座和位于M87星系核心的处女座星团。他转动座椅，面对靠在栏杆上注视着他的Kirk。

“我们现在的朝向是，高度方位角77°，极方位角24.3，”他汇报道。

Kirk看上去有些沮丧。“所以，我们离地球有多远？”

Spock莫名地感到一阵愧疚，似乎自己让这个男人失望了。他解释道：“并不清楚。我目前能够确定航向，但无法确定位置。”

Kirk皱起了眉头，所以Spock又继续说道：“没有足够的测量精度，我无法测定星系之间的距离，将之与银河系中的距离进行比较；如果要做到精确测定，我会需要一张周围区域的详细星图。即使如此，恒星也并不容易区分，并且星系地图仍未完全绘制完成。”

Kirk看起来并没有在听，所以Spock也没有再继续说下去。他随着Kirk的目光看去，但只看到了一块干净空白的舱板，于是他疑问地偏了偏头。Kirk的表情中带着苦楚。他直视着他，问道：“为什么你能记得在星舰上怎么工作，却不记得我们过去二十年的生活？”

Spock全身一僵。他思索着这个问题。舰长更关心这件事，而不是判定他们所在的位置，这是不合逻辑的，但Spock并不想指出这一点。他能感觉到其中隐藏的感情，但做出回复是唯一符合逻辑的做法。“我的程序性记忆基本完好无损；我的陈述性记忆需要更长的时间才能恢复。”

Kirk靠在他旁边的操控台上。“你和以前一样擅于复述事实。”

Kirk的语调中隐约带着责备的意味，让Spock的心头涌起一阵不愉快的情绪。他把它强压了下去，为自己的情绪被如此轻易地引动而感到羞愧。他深深地吸了口气，说道：“我是按照瓦肯方式进行的再训练，舰长。”他说道。

“ **舰长，** ”Kirk苦涩地复述道。

Spock没有做声。他看了一眼主控台，Sulu和Chekov似乎显得有些过于专注于工作了；他的注意力又转回了Kirk的身上，但他不知道该参照什么来理解他们刚才进行的对话。在他们返回昔日地球的任务[ 指电影ST IV中的情节。]之中，他已经了解到，Kirk的感情深刻丰沛，常有大幅度的情绪波动，但Spock还不熟悉该如何处理这种情况。他不知道自己从前是否擅长于此。

“显然我们有充裕的时间，”Spock安静地说道，尽力忽视越发烦扰他的焦躁感。“你究竟希望我能想起什么？”

Kirk什么都没说，只是看着控制台，眼神漫无目的地描摹过上面的各个控制元件的轮廓。就在Spock开始怀疑他是不是没听到自己刚才的问题的时候，Kirk抬起了头，看着他，露出一个勉强的微笑。“如果我直接告诉你的话，你是不会明白的。你得自己想起来。”

“那是不合逻辑的。”

“是啊，”Kirk叹息道，“这就是重点。”

Spock沉默地看着他，看着一阵混合着悲伤与希冀的情感浮现在他表情丰富的面孔之上。Spock感到一阵异乎寻常的冲动，想要去纾解他的一切烦扰，但他一点都不知道该如何去做。他自己的头脑中充斥着纠结混乱动荡不安的情绪，他本能地想要将其平息下去。

Kirk站直了身子，改用异常正式的腔调命令道，“我们需要找出自己在哪儿。”

“这正是我准备去做的，”Spock提醒他道。

“好吧，”Kirk抓了抓头发，“很好，Spock先生。”

有一阵子，Spock只是看着他来回踱步，但当Spock意识到不会有进一步的指令的时候，他又将注意力转回到了科学控制台上。能够最有效地解决他们的难题的办法，就是编写一个能够使用亮度和光谱类型来估计距离、将恒星识别分级的程序；这可以基本构建出一个三维地图。交叉比较电脑数据库中的地图……

Kirk又在看着他了。Spock说不明白自己是怎么知道这一点的；他能听见舰长正在和Uhura讲话，但他也能 _感觉_ 到Kirk视线的重量，让他仿若芒刺在背。虽然他知道这种想法没有任何科学依据。

他抬起头来验证自己的直觉。Kirk的话音戛然而止，他一只手搭在Uhura的椅背上，对Spock的行动显得有些紧张。

感到Kirk可能觉得是他导致了现在的尴尬局面，Spock开口说道：“舰长，我需要已知的、易辨别的对象来校准距离量度，请求你的建议。”

“变星[ 变星(variable star)，狭义上是指亮度有显著起伏变化的恒星。一些恒星在光学波段的物理条件和光学波段以外的电磁辐射有变化，这种恒星也称变星，如光谱变星、磁变星、红外变星、X射线新星等]怎么样？”

“除非它们是单独可辨认的变星。”

Kirk坐回了舰长椅上，转身面对着他，一脸沉思状。Spock却没有在想，事实上，他不需要任何建议，但他发现自己现在能够不受打扰地工作了。

Spock放任自己在继续工作之前短暂地想到，这毫无道理；Kirk依旧在看着他，只不过在考虑其他的问题而已，但那种刺痛的感觉却完全消失了。 _真是奇妙（Fascinating）。_

*

Spock坐在椅子上，注视着电脑屏幕。现在不需要做任何输入工作；他已经编写好了程序来扫描周围恒星，并将结果与数据库中图表进行比对。因为有太多变量，可能会耗费几小时、几天甚至几周才能汇总出结果。

“有问题，Spock？”

Spock飞快地向旁边瞥了一眼，发现Kirk又在看着他了。“并非，舰长。程序已经编写完成；只需静待其计算出我们的位置即可。”

“太棒了！要等多久？”

“数据不足。”

“估计一下？”

Spock思索着各种可能性。星系之中有一千亿颗恒星，他们能准确绘制出星图的则少于四分之一；事实上，有更大的几率是他们永远无法得出收敛的结果。他转动座椅，面对Kirk，却不知为何收住了即将出口的话。

Kirk带着不加掩饰的希冀看着他。Spock记起了在邦蒂号[ 指电影ST IV中的那架克林贡飞船。]上时McCoy所说的话，记起了Kirk对他怀有多么大的信心。Spock已经注意到，自己不理性地害怕让这个男人失望，他只能假定这是自己的本能。于是他回答道：“两到三周左右，舰长。”

Kirk瞪大了眼睛，但之后他的嘴角勾起一丝微笑。“这么含糊？你可真是太保守了，我的朋友。”

不，他没有。Spock感到心中一阵沉甸甸的愧疚，但他不能坦诚自己的欺骗。尽管如此，他还是不敢直视Kirk信任的面容，所以他又转了回去，看着显示屏。在他面前，黑暗无垠的太空召唤着他，上面点缀着点点未知的星光。

“我们可以停下来问个路。”Sulu说道。

Spock有些犹豫，不确定这句话是不是句玩笑，但他能感觉到Kirk期待的目光，于是他回答道：“此星系中含有一千亿个（行星）系统，其中有小于0.1%的几率含有适宜居住的行星。而那之中，被开发的可能性又小于万分之一——”

“但是肯定，”Kirk插嘴道，“我们可以通过扫描附近含有M级行星的星系来增加定位的可能性，是吗？”

统计学上来说，他们仍然不大可能遇到一个有生命的星球，更不太可能找到一个发展出宇宙航行的社会来帮助他们定位。然而，Spock感觉得到Kirk需要些事情做，即使这并没有太大用处也好。他的心中莫名涌起一股想要宽慰他的冲动，于是他说道，“这是个好建议。我会即刻开始扫描最近的行星系统。”

升降梯打开的声音响起，Kirk带着捉摸不透的笑容站了起来。“坚持这个想法，Spock先生；我们似乎该轮班了。”

Beta班次换到了舰桥上，其他人都陆陆续续地走进了升降梯，但Spock花了些时间来给下一班次的人解释他的程序。等他交接完毕之后，他才发现Kirk正站在升降梯旁边等着他。

升降梯的门在他们身后关上，Spock问道：“你是需要帮助吗，舰长？”

Kirk的笑容隐去了。“我正想去……你今天晚上有什么急事赶着做吗？”

“我需要冥想。”

“好吧，”Kirk转过身去，但在此之前Spock还是看到他皱起了眉。他还没来得及问，升降梯的门就开了。Kirk踏上五号甲板，大步走向自己的舱室。

Spock慢他一步，走在后面。他感到迷失，而且不仅仅是字面上的意思。

*

冥想舒缓了Spock头脑中的部分混乱，但他依旧无法平静。这份不安得不到任何理性解释；他快速检查了一下终端站，程序依旧在运行，不需要任何输入。尽管如此，自从fal-tor-pan之后，他就一直无法承受Kirk失望和气恼的眼神。每一个关于Kirk的念头都会牵扯到他内心深处的什么感觉，那是冥想无法定义、也无法抹去的。

Spock只得推测到，他在瓦肯的再训练没有表面上那么完善。返回二十世纪地球的任务已经足以证明，接受他的人类一面是必要的，但他不知道该怎样理解这一面。他将之定义为“很好”的感觉，事实上远比他能够——或者想要——对他父亲解释的复杂得多。

既然冥想无法理清他的思绪，那么符合逻辑的做法是获取更多数据，这就要求他与他的人类同事展开更进一步的接触。他的第一反应就是去找Kirk舰长，但一些事情让他踌躇了。他与Kirk的所有交流中都潜藏着一股张力，让他感到极端不适。或许在别处获得足够多的数据之后，他可以再尝试着去理解Kirk的反应。他也考虑了McCoy，但这位容易激动的医生未必能提供任何可以参考的答案。

因此，Spock决定回到舰桥；如果没有别的选择，他至少可以去扫描更多行星系来寻找符合要求的星球。

当他走到舰桥的时候，Scotty从指挥椅上站了起来，但Spock示意他坐下。“原地待命。”

“Spock先生！”Uhura突然从她的控制台下面露出了头，她两只手都满满抓着电缆。“你忙吗？”

“不。”

“好——能不能过来帮把手？”

“当然，”他在她身边跪下，庆幸自己可以在这里打发掉轮班之后的时间。她把一抱电缆都塞给了他，而他不慌不忙地检查着。“你计划找出故障之处？”

“差不多。”她叹了口气，“这儿和这儿都没有电力供应，”她指着面板上的两处，“但这儿有。”她指着两处之间的地方。“这没道理。”

Spock看了一眼手中的电缆。“你找出了缺损的线路吗？”

“那正是我想让你帮忙的地方。我检查了所有的线路，所以我知道它们都是好的。我们要一条一条地仔细检查，然后交换反接每条线路，找出问题到底在哪儿。”

“这是一个合乎逻辑的方法。”

Uhura回头看了他一眼，脸上露出一个淡淡的微笑。“谢谢你，Spock先生。”

他们有条不紊地工作起来，每次Spock选出一条电缆，把它安装在合适的地方，Uhura就加上一个合适的电压来测试。过了一会儿，她开始柔声唱起歌来。这歌声触动了Spock心底的什么东西；不是一段真正的记忆，而是一种感觉。他不知该如何定义它，但这让他感到愉悦，并且带来某种类似于冥想过后的舒适的昏然之感。

当他回过神时，他不知该说些什么，只能简单地说道：“这是首瓦肯歌曲。”

她的歌声停止了，Spock情不自禁地感到一阵短暂的后悔。她微笑地回头看向他，说道：“我在那儿待的几个月里学了几首歌。”

 _在那儿等着我，_ Spock提醒自己。“你唱得很好。”

“你真是太好心了，”她回过头去，重新工作起来。“你把你的竖琴带来了吗？”

“没有，”Spock甚至不知道自己有架竖琴，虽然他并不惊奇自己学过竖琴，既然他对音乐怀有兴趣。“我曾经弹奏过吗？”

她的动作顿了一下，然后对他笑了笑，但她的表情中带着某种感伤。“你弹过，”Uhura犹豫了一下，看上去似乎还想说些什么，但她显然又改变了主意。他们在沉默之中继续工作了一会儿，直到最后，她大声说道，“我找到了！但是……该死……看起来子空间发射器已经完全融掉了。”

Scotty从指挥椅上站了起来，走到了他们身边，眼睛盯着Uhura手中的部件。“我们还有备用的吗？”她满怀希望地问道。

Scotty摇了摇头。“这本该只是一次试航的——这种惯常储备我们都没有，我甚至不知道我们能不能启动应急操作什么的……”

Spock思索了一阵。子空间发射器需要以超光速发射数据，而舰船上唯一类似的技术就是曲速引擎，但那个部件显然是至关重要的。他抬头问道：“你有什么建议吗，Scott先生？”

“有啊……但我们的任何行动都免不了会对舰船进一步损坏。”

Uhura叹了口气。“这么说，刚才就是在浪费时间了。”

“完全没有，”Spock反对道，“你解决了这个分析性的问题。其它的可能都不重要，但是通向可行性的必经之路。”

Uhura笑了。“虽然这确实没怎么帮上我们的忙，但还是谢谢。很高兴你回来了，Spock先生。”

Spock想不到该如何回应这句话。

*

日子很快变得寻常起来。Kirk总是说这艘只有几个主要船员的飞船太空了，但Spock适应得很好——他对于数量庞大的船员们的记忆充其量只是些片段罢了。除此之外，Kirk日益增长的急躁，越来越频繁地引发争吵的态度，也开始让他难以忍受了。

这天轮到Kirk值班的时候，他刚一走进升降梯就朝Spock大声嚷嚷起来：“再循环器今天早上给了我一件蓝色制服。 _蓝色的_ 。”

“你对此颜色心怀厌恶吗，舰长？”Spock回应道。

“Jim，”Kirk咬着牙说道，“你以前叫我Jim。”

Spock微微一愣，犹豫了一下才继续说道，“我们在值班。”

Kirk的肩膀垮了下来，他叹了口气：“你以前从来不在乎这个。”

Spock直直地盯着升降梯的门，说道：“我知道了。Jim。”

他们在沉默中继续上升，但Spock用余光能看到Kirk一脸沮丧的样子。对某人的特定称呼如此在意是非常不合逻辑的，但Spock担心他这么说会把情况变得更糟，于是决定闭口不言。

当升降梯终于停下来的时候，Kirk踉跄着冲向门口，就好像迫不及待想要逃跑一样。门只开了一条缝，就不动了。机器好像卡住了，发出嗡嗡和咔啦咔啦的响声。Kirk朝这不知趣的门踢了一脚，挫败地低声骂道：“没用的破玩意。”

Spock扬起一边眉毛。“我不认为一个无生命的物体可以回应你的侮辱。”他走到Kirk的身边，用力把门拉开到足以让他们通过的宽度。Kirk先走了出去，回头看了他一眼，然后整整一个班次都没再跟他说过一句话。

*

Spock早早醒了过来，做了一次浅冥想，但他无法更进一步。他感到心中混乱无序，就像坏掉的全息影像一样不停地暂停和跳过，他不能很好地操控它，把它编组起来。

他挫败地意识到自己在做无用功，于是径直走上了舰桥。Sulu和Chekov已经工作了一整个班次，现在还在那里，导航控制台被他们拆得七零八落。

“晚上好，Spock先生，”Chekov问候了一句，眼睛依旧没从紧盯着的那块电路板上挪开。

“或者对你来说是早上好，”Sulu说道。

飞船时间显示是1400时，但事实上，在他们的睡眠周期不同之后，名称也就并不重要了。Spock选择忽视这个小幽默，在成堆的电路板和计算机部件旁边屈膝跪下，问道：“你们是否成功分离了故障？”

“实在是坏的太彻底了，”Sulu解释道，“Scotty已经从传送系统中拆出来了足够多的部件，所以我们正在整体替换中。”

Spock很快认出了他们正在组装的部分，于是帮助他们装配起来。埋头工作的时候，Chekov突然嘟囔了一句，“要是星舰是在俄罗斯造的，绝不会出这种事儿。”

有鉴于Chekov暴躁的口气，Spock有些困惑为什么Sulu会宠爱地轻笑着说道“我猜你下一步就该说星舰是俄国人首造出来的吧？”

Chekov赌气地看了他一眼。“第一颗人造卫星 _就是_ 俄国人发射的。”

Sulu翻了个白眼。“你怎么不提曲速引擎呢；那可是美国人发明的。”

Spock看着他们亲密的互动。显然在文化上争强好胜是某种游戏。两方的参与者显然对他们的争执乐在其中，尽管他们列举出的成就都早于他们出生之前很久，并且他们对那些成就完全没有贡献。太不合逻辑了。

尽管如此，Spock还是想要理解他的人类同事们，于是当他认为自己理解了游戏规则时，他主动说道：“在你们的第一颗人造卫星发射成功的时候，瓦肯人已经达到了曲速7的水平。”

Sulu和Chekov一齐看向了他，显然对他的突然开口有些诧异，又或者是他说了错误的事情；这很难说。

Sulu先反应了过来，回给他一个简单的微笑。他用胳膊肘捣了Chekov的肋旁一下，然后说道：“被打败了。”

Chekov朝Spock皱了皱眉头。很可能他只是在开玩笑，但Spock不敢肯定自己能分清楚这其中的区别所在。

安静地工作了十三分钟之后，Sulu有些唐突地冒险说道，“那你还是记得历史的，是吗？”

Chekov略带震惊地看了他一眼，但Spock并没有被冒犯到。记忆是一个很复杂的过程，考虑到他的独特情况就更加复杂。对此好奇是非常合理的。

“我在瓦肯的学习很全面，”他解释道，“主要是自然科学和理工方面的知识，但也涉及了哲学、艺术、文学以及，是的，历史。”

Chekov的眉毛都快抬到发际线里面去了。“三个月的时间，学这么多啊。”

Spock看不出延长获取存储客观事实的时间的必要，但考虑到指出人类头脑的脆弱性是不礼貌的，于是他什么都没说。

Sulu深吸了一口气，然后假作随意地问道：“我猜，那些课程里不包括你自己的历史吧？”

“事实上，包括。我在2250年加入星舰学院，在2254年分配到联邦星舰企业号、Christopher Pike舰长属下服役——”

“我是说，”Sulu打断了他的话，“你是只全盘接受了他们告诉你的东西，还是自己想起来了？”

Spock皱起了眉。“我认为他们在容易被证实的事实上说谎是不合逻辑的。”

“准确地说，不是 _说谎_ ，而是——”

“Hikaru，”Chekov打断了他的话，警告地看了他一眼，“简长说了——”

不管舰长到底说了什么，他都无从得知了，因为就在此时升降梯的门开了，Kirk走上了舰桥。他看起来对蹲在地上的三人向他投来的目光感到极度疑惑。Spock尽可能得体地站了起来，下意识地整了整自己的制服外衣。

“这儿一切顺利吗？”Kirk轮番看了看他们三个人，但最终目光还是落在了Spock的身上。

“是，长官，”Sulu回报道，“我们差不多快完成了。”

“很好。”Kirk叹了口气，坐在了指挥椅里。“你怎么样，Spock先生？有什么进击计划？”

“现在没有必要攻击任何事物，舰长。如果你允许，我将会继续扫描附近的星系。”

Kirk示意他开始工作，于是他走到科学站前面坐了下来。他打开扫描，但注意力却集中在了计算机上。他的服役记录可能会在飞船的记录库中，里面有Sulu相信他可能被隐瞒了的事情。然而，他没有贸然在舰长面前询问电脑，在整个班次中他都没有独处的机会。他重新专注于自己的工作——尽管这再一次被证明只是徒劳——但在他头脑中的某个小角落却一直徘徊在电脑上，想着到底里面可能藏了什么秘密。

即便Kirk注意到了他的分神，他也没说出来。他偶尔四处走动，站在指挥椅旁边询问和收听最新进展。他习惯在Spock的旁边俯下身来，近到让他能感觉到人类身体的热度。Spock的理智告诉他，这种亲近是不受欢迎的，但他发现自己在向Kirk靠过去，甚至在他最终离开的时候感到一阵失落。这令人不安，好像他的身心不协调，甚至不能认可自己最基本的本能。

当这种情形第三次出现的时候，Spock已经紧张得双手颤抖起来。他尽力维持着表面上的平静，但他注意到Kirk在仔细打量着他，略略皱起了眉。“怎么了，Spock？”

“舰长，”Spock咬紧牙关说道，“请不要站得这么近。”

Kirk向后退开了。他迅速地掩藏住了自己受伤的表情，但Spock已经看到了，并且立刻后悔起了自己所说的话。他张了张嘴，想要收回前言，却被Kirk抢了先。

“对不起，Spock先生。我……有的时候，就忘了。”

他走了回去，倒在了座椅里面。有这么一阵子，Spock注视着他，感到全然的痛苦。自己欠这个男人这么多，但自己所做的一切，不知怎么总是会错，或是让他失望。

在他的班次结束的时候，Kirk甚至没有问Spock晚上有什么打算，这让他心中略感轻松。Spock径直走回了自己的舱室，在他的终端机前坐下。

“电脑，阅读Spock上校的服役记录，编号S 179-276 SP。”

他坐在椅子上，十指相对，聆听着电脑读出他长长的历史。所有的事实他早已了解，甚至对于某些任务，他有一种似曾相识的感觉，即使他恼怒地发现自己难以将真实的记忆与了解到的事实分离开来。

当电脑回溯到他在Pike舰长手下服役的记录时，Spock打断了它，指示道：“电脑，重复播放2285年以后记录。”

涉及企业号遭遇可汗（Khan Noonien Singh）的记录很多，Spock已经熟知于此。他发现的错误仅仅是将他的状况描述成了“假定死亡”，将fal-tor-pan记录为“医学治疗”，他被宣布退役的星舰职务现在已经复原。然而，这其中没有任何让Spock感到震惊的地方；他早已熟知了人类对于自己不了解的事情会选择忽略的能力，在二十世纪的旧金山完成任务的时候，他遭遇了很多次。

难道Sulu是期望他过分地关注于自己的死亡被从星舰记录中抹去的事实吗？Spock叹了口气，关上了终端机，再一次怀疑起自己是怎么学会和这些天性不合逻辑的人类相处的。

*

有一个人，Spock认为自己一辈子也理解不了，那就是McCoy医生。某天晚上Spock在娱乐室碰见他的时候，他正在咒骂一台食物合成器。

“我就想要杯 _咖啡_ 而已，”McCoy愤恨地抱怨道，“它怎么一直给我这泔水一样的玩意？”

“这不是合成器的错误，医生，”Spock指出，“你从未对合成咖啡的质量表示过满意，因而你坚持索要咖啡的缘由令人费解。”

“这可真够呛，”McCoy嘟囔着，最后瞪了一眼那倒霉的机器，然后转向Spock，眯起眼睛说道：“这么说，你还记得挺多的。”

是，他记得，虽然他不清楚这些想法是从哪里钻出来的；它就只是在那儿，而且好像一直都在。“符合逻辑的推断是，我的记忆正在逐渐复原。”

“大家都希望这样，”McCoy叹了口气。

“恢复的速度显示出增加的趋势，”Spock说道，仔细地观察着他的反应。

McCoy咕哝了一声以示赞同。“很正常。那是，对你的情况最接近的推测，我觉得。”

“有什么其他方法可以帮助恢复？”

“就跟我知道一样。我是说，该死的，又不是说有过这样的先例……”McCoy话锋一转，眯起眼睛说道：“你有心事。怎么了？”

Spock把手背在身后。这种直白的语气让他感到窘迫，但他必须知道。一阵漫长的沉默之后，就在McCoy看起来开始不耐烦的时候，Spock脱口而出。“舰长正在遭受痛苦。”

McCoy犹豫了一下，看起来明显地不自在了。之后，他无奈地同意道：“是啊。”

“其余的船员也都是我的朋友，是吗？”

“我猜是的，”McCoy谨慎地说道。

“但他们看起来并不关心。”

“说真的，不是不关心，”McCoy烦躁地说着，似乎想赶紧离开这里。“他们只是……该死的，Spock，你应该和Jim谈这个。”

“我本来考虑这样做。然而，舰长确实是……”

“该死的暴躁？”

“……难以沟通的。”

“是。”McCoy摇了摇头。“你知道，原先的你要是看到你在向我征求意见，肯定得犯心脏病。”

“与你交流常会导致心脏方面的疾病吗？”

McCoy翻了个白眼。“真是受够了……不，但总能让我迫不及待地去喝一杯。”在Spock没来得及说出他的困惑之前，McCoy就继续说道，“你能不能猜猜，为什么Jim会比其他人更难忍受这件事？”

Spock分析了一下自己现在所掌握的参数，考虑着Kirk控制不住发脾气的场景之间的相互关联。

“舰长比其他人更加珍重我未恢复的那部分记忆。他感觉如果没有那部分记忆，我就不能成为一个有用的大副。”

“该死的，Spock，你真觉得他是在关心他的大副吗？”

Spock后退了一步，警觉到了McCoy声音之中的怒意。医生翻了个白眼，然后放缓了语调，说道，“他想念的不是他的大副，Spock。他想念的是他的……朋友。”

说实话，Spock不明白这两者之间有什么区别，但他显然不该期待能从这位喜怒无常的首席医官的口中得到简洁而理性的解释。“谢谢你，医生，”他说道，“这真是……很有启发。”

Spock走出房间，花了不少时候在空荡荡的星舰上游荡，仔细咀嚼着McCoy的话语中显露出的一星半点的信息。相比于Spock喜欢的类型，医生要情绪化得多，他会依靠直觉和感情做事。他也与舰长非常亲近，没有人能比他更了解Kirk的心思。虽然McCoy的话并不多，Spock却依旧感到迷惑不解。

他在长廊之间信步闲游了一阵，最终在一个观测甲板上停下了脚步。他刚一踏上甲板，就立刻感觉到了并不十分平静的气流涌动，意识到这里并非只有自己一人。两个人同时随机选择这个地方的可能性很小，Spock不知道是什么引着他的脚步走到这里来的。难道过去，他们常会在这里见面吗？为什么他还是不知道？

Kirk没有转身，但他的后背绷紧了。Spock明白他注意到了自己的出现。“我很抱歉，舰——Jim。你是否更希望独处？”

“完全不，”Kirk挥手让他过来，于是Spock谨慎地走了过去，但和他保持着几英寸的距离，面朝前方，站在他的身边，正对着巨大的显示屏，但目光却频频看向身侧。Kirk的样子疲倦而憔悴，脸上添了几道皱纹，多了一对眼袋。Spock凭借全然的意志力维持着两人之间得体的距离，克制着自己想把手放在Kirk肩膀上的冲动。

他们安静地站在一起。第一次，这没有让他感到非常不适。Spock依旧对McCoy医生的言语感到困惑，他特别注意着Kirk克制自己的样子，他不安时每一丝肌肉的颤动，他脸上的情绪一闪即逝的痕迹，然后他意识到，这种观察奇怪地安抚人心。

“我合你的心意吗？”终于，Kirk安静地说道，嘴角勾起一丝浅笑。

“我只想确认你的状态良好，舰——Jim。”

Kirk看上去放松了一些。他慢慢转头看向Spock，脸上带着温和的笑容。“我知道。”

他们又沉默下来，一同注视着黑暗的太空。Spock发现自己不正常地关注着Kirk呼吸的节奏，而且不知不觉地和他同步起来。

至少过了七分钟之后，Kirk又一次开口说道：“我们没有长期任务所需的补给，如果这……”

“我们只有部分骨干船员；忽略曲速引擎和部分非必需系统，飞船足可供36个月的用度。除此之外，保持维生系统的材料是易获取的。理论上来说，飞船可以无限期地维持如此小数量的船员们的生命。”

Kirk投给他一个关切的眼神。“你认为我们可能会在这儿待上那么久？”

“我现有的数据不足以计算出我们返回的时间。”

Kirk的脸上露出古怪的神色。“你最乐观的猜测是？”

Spock本能地不愿在数据这么少的情况下猜测，但他想起了Kirk对他之前的猜测的正面反应，于是他计算了时间翘曲，逼着自己回答道：“考虑到我们所在区域的诸多可能位置、飞船计算机系统的故障以及船员的有限性，我会猜测，”他在这个单词上有点打磕绊，“要花费六天的时间才能计算出我们所在的位置。当然，回到地球的时间长度将由所在位置决定。”

“六天？”Kirk扬起一边眉毛，“这可真是个足够精确的猜测。”

“星系中的恒星数目有限，随着扫描器逐渐增加数据，结合计算机的交叉比对处理速度的逐渐加快，计算速度可以算作已知变量。”

“如果我们被证实是落在了一个未经绘制的空间之中呢？”

Spock犹豫了一下，不敢肯定他是否应该在舰长的情绪如此敏感的情况下确认这种情况的可能性。然而，这是个直截了当的问题，他有义务去回答。“那将会超出误差界限范围。在此情况下，所需计算时间将大于飞船上所有人的寿命之和。”

Spock本以为，从他们之前回到旧日地球的经历来看，他如此平静地确认他们即将死亡的可能性的行为会被斥责。所以当Kirk对他露出微笑的时候，他感到既惊且惑。他疑问地挑起一边眉毛，于是Kirk转身正面面对着他，一只手搭在他的胳膊上。

“所以你是说，我们要一辈子留在这儿了？”

Spock不知道自己是不是在往Kirk设好的陷阱里跳。他慎重地确认道：“这是一种可能性。”

不知为什么，这让Kirk笑得更开心了。他捏了捏Spock的胳膊，然后收回了手。

Spock有些犹豫，但好奇心压过了谨慎，他试探性地问道：“请原谅，但我认为你的反应是不合逻辑的。”

Kirk耸了耸肩。“说真的，这有什么要紧？我是说，当然了，最理想的情况是我们会找到回地球的路，然后再次带着新的船员，开始新的任务；但如果我们的命运终将是徘徊于未知星域中的星辰之间，那，真有这么糟糕吗？”

Spock暗想，不等自然寿命终结，无聊就会击倒他们的。但他没有说出来，只是说道：“我们会回家的。”

“家？”Kirk扑哧笑了出来。“地球不是家，Spock，这里才是——一直都是。你是对的，你知道。”

“我发现这是一个非常逻辑的假设，但这具体是指？”

“你说过——”Kirk忽然停了下来，他的笑容隐去了。“你以前对我说过，对于我来说，接受擢升是个错误的选择，做一艘星舰的舰长才是……什么来的？哦对了，是我的‘最优先也是最好的命运’。”

“作为星舰的舰长，你应该拥有全部的船员。”

“可能吧。也许我们就是没办法完全得到我们想要的一切。”

Kirk若有所指地看了他一眼，Spock不得不转开视线，深深地吸了口气，然后才说道：“你在遗憾失去了最初的企业号。”

“当然了，”Kirk同意道，“我很遗憾必须要这么做。”他露出一个不甚平稳的微笑。“但即使我知道会付出怎样的代价，我还是会这么做的。”

“为什么？”

“为了带你回来，”Kirk简单地说道，就好像这是世界上再寻常不过的事情一样。

但这对Spock来说可是一点也不寻常。“我和我死亡之前并不相同；我从你本人和McCoy医生两处都得到了确凿证实。”

痛苦的神色瞬间漫上了Kirk的面容，Spock只是看着都感到了疼痛。“Spock，”Kirk叹了口气，“这不是说……确实，有一些事情需要适应，而且我常会感到失落——说到底，我只是个人类——但这不意味着——天杀的，Spock……”他偏过身子，一只手插进头发里。“永远别以为我希望你没……”他摇了摇头，说不下去了。

他们在令人不适的沉默中站立了许久。Kirk一直看向外面，但Spock在仔细地观察着他。Kirk表现出了痛苦的典型迹象——未完成的语句，肢体语言，声音的韵律——但Spock看不出其根源何在。他的问题是符合逻辑的，是根据他知道的境况所提出的，但他不知道前因后果，对于自己作为关键部分的那些事件，他也没有任何记忆。他只知道这个男人是他的朋友，并且他最强烈的愿望，就是希望这个人不再遭受任何痛苦。

仔细地观察寻找着Kirk的表情中出现的一切反应，Spock在一片死寂中严肃地说道：“我并无意愿导致你的悲伤……Jim。”

Kirk的目光几乎瞬间就转向了他，嘴唇颤抖着露出一个惊喜的微笑。只是使用他的名字称呼他这么简单的事情，竟然能让他展现出如此的快乐，这让Spock感到大为震惊。他想知道为什么；难道在他不了解的过去生活中，有什么创伤让Kirk如此厌恶‘舰长’这个称呼？但这现象在他降级之前就已经开始，于是排除了最符合逻辑的假设……

他的思绪被Kirk的话语打断了。“你总会让我难过……但你从来都不是故意的。”他带着不加掩饰的喜爱语调，说道。

“我会接受你在这方面的判断。”

Kirk看了他一眼，目光复杂。似乎他本想说些什么，但又忍住了。Spock朝他挑起一边眉毛，Kirk叹了口气。“我总会忘记，你一定感觉这一切很奇怪。没有过去生活的记忆，周围是一群比你自己还要了解你的人……”

“当我没有任何其他参照系的情况下，我怎会认为这很奇怪？”

“说的是，”Kirk笑了，转身向外走去，“十分符合逻辑。你吃饭了吗？”

Spock犹豫了一下，有点没跟上这突然变得平和自然的语调。Kirk的情绪来得快去得也快，这让Spock感到有些茫然。“没有，”他回答道，“或许你可以推荐一些我偏爱的菜品？”

“当然，”Kirk带着他朝食堂的方向走去，又停了下来。“但这只是试运行的飞船上的联邦食物合成器，所以‘偏爱’也就是个相对的说法，也算不上有什么‘菜品’……”

“尽管如此，这依旧好于克林贡飞船上提供的食物。”

“一如既往的观察敏锐，Spock先生。”

他们一起走向食堂大厅。在路上，Kirk显得更放松了些，Spock允许自己短暂地感受到了一阵纯粹的轻松，至少情况在逐渐好转。

最终证明，Kirk对食物合成器中的瓦肯菜单有着相当彻底的了解。他选择了farr-kahli，并向Spock保证那是他一直喜欢的食物。他刚刚尝到那滋味，就感到了亲切的感觉；不仅如此，他的脑中还浮现出了自己和Kirk面对面坐在桌前的景象——不在这里，但可能是在最初的企业号上Kirk的舱室之中。不知怎的，他的气味和这种食物有所关联，而那房间中的景象是如此生动清晰，让他意识到自己必然对这一情景极端熟悉。

这让他感到好奇。事实证明他们在工作之中配合默契，但McCoy曾说他是Kirk失去的 _朋友_ ，而如果他会在舰长的房间里和他一同用餐，可以合理地推断出，他们也习惯于一同度过休息时间。或许这是他需要进一步了解的范畴。

他看向Kirk，后者正看向他身后的什么地方，微微皱着眉头。

“Jim……”Spock开口说道。Kirk立刻回过神来，欣喜的微笑瞬间点亮了舰长的面容。这让Spock怔了一会儿才重新拾起了思绪。“不知我能否得知，从前我们通常会做些什么？”

“我们做什么？”Kirk重复道，他有些迷惑地皱了皱眉。“我想你的意思是除了指挥企业号之外？”

“我不知道，”Spock顿了一下，寻找着正确的用词，试着又说道：“我们是朋友吗？”他的语调和那份犹豫让这句话听起来像是疑问，但他知道这是事实。

“是的。”

“在我的理解中，人类朋友会参与到工作之外环境中的活动。既然我并非人类，我确实不知道这种习俗是否为我所沿用……”

“是的，”Kirk确认道。他突然显得有些不安，脸上和脖颈都染上了明显的红晕，昭示着血流量的增加。“你想知道我们……在一起……做……什么。在工作之外。”

“确然如此。”

Kirk先是叹息，然后尴尬地轻笑了两声，深吸了一口气才继续说道：“嗯，我们会下象棋。”他眯起眼睛，“你不是总能赢。有时候我们会练搏击……”他勾起嘴角，露出一个微笑。“那个你总是会赢……”

“这是预料之内的，因为瓦肯人天生比人类强壮。”

“确实是。”Kirk低头看着自己的盘子，然后轻声笑了起来，就好像Spock不自觉地说了什么只有他才明白的笑话一样。他们之间的距离，本已近在咫尺，却又瞬间拉开了。

希望重新将Kirk拉回来，Spock问道：“你有意愿进行象棋游戏吗？”

Kirk真诚而温暖地微笑起来。“当然了。我的房间里就有一套棋具。”

在休息室里同样有一套，Spock知道，但被邀请到舰长的舱室进行社交活动似乎是一个明显的进步，于是他什么都没说。

他们倒空了餐盘，一起走向了Kirk的舱室。门刚刚关上，Kirk就低声命令道，“电脑，温度提高5度。”

“这是不必要的，”Spock猜想这是为了他而做的，于是开口说道。

Kirk看起来有些吃惊。“哦，我都没意识到我刚刚那么做了。”他勉强笑了笑，又加了一句，“习惯了，我想。不管怎么说，我脱件衣服总比你想办法暖和起来容易。”

这是个合理的论点，于是Spock没有与他争论下去。像是为了证明自己的话一样，Kirk脱掉了他红色的制服外套，只留下里面的白色底衫。Spock专注地看着他，不知道为什么自己根本转不开眼睛。这或许只是Kirk的随意之举，但却触动了他的意识边缘埋藏着的什么记忆，虽然他还是没有确切地想起什么。

“你还好吗，Spock？”Kirk一边摆着三维棋盘，一边问道。

“非常好，”Spock低语道，艰难地扯开自己的视线。

“你还记得怎么下象棋吗？”

Spock注视着棋局，思索着，但手却自觉地伸了出去，挪动了一个棋子。“显然是的。”

不知为何，Kirk看上去奇怪地悲伤，而Spock感到五脏六腑都绞在了一起。他想问，想知道他的朋友被什么所困扰，但他不知道该如何开口。因此他只是静静地坐着，看着Jim低头凝视着棋盘，脸上掠过重重思绪。既然他下一步能走的棋只有有限种可能，Spock知道他一定是在想别的事情，但Kirk一言不发，Spock也不想逼他。

如果Spock曾经以为自己高人一等的智商会让他轻易地优于人类，他很快就意识到自己错了。他不得不全神贯注，即便如此，他也很快就发现自己被攻略了一角。幸运的是，本能弥补了记忆缺失之处，看起来他对于战略的理解还依旧明晰。

Kirk的棋数与他的指挥风格惊人的相似；在表面的平静之下，潜藏着汹涌激进的暗流。在特别大胆的一步之后，Kirk忽然笑了起来。Spock疑问地扬起一边眉毛，于是Kirk解释道：“我只是想起了我们第一次下棋的场面。那时我刚到企业号，你却已经当了她的大副好几年了……说句实话，我挺怕你的。”

Spock试着回想他们的服役记录。“你那时不是舰长吗？”

“我是。但也不能总拿上下级这一套对付瓦肯人啊。”

“我并不顺从？”

Kirk露出一个大大的微笑。他抬头对上Spock的眼睛。说道：“经常的。”

Spock把这个信息在脑子里过了几遍，但还是不明白其中含义。“若果真如此，为何你会在回想时感到快乐？”

“这不合逻辑，是不是？”Kirk轻笑着自语道。

Spock感到一阵泄气。他不明白为什么这个自信——甚至自傲——的舰长会惧怕他的下级军官，更不用说是一个不服从命令的军官，并且回想起来的时候甚至还很开心。又一次，Spock觉得自己没能理解舰长开心的缘由。

他逐渐意识到，在他死前，他们是亲密的朋友，但依旧很难理解这怎么能行得通。他们以前也经常开玩笑吗？Spock曾经明白过该怎么开玩笑吗？他想到之前看到的其他船员之间的友谊表现；他和Kirk也会争执吗，像Sulu和Chekov那样？

这让他想到了McCoy医生；Kirk似乎全盘接受了他的易怒性格。又一件让Spock感到困惑的事情：一个自己信任到把katra托付于他的人，他推想，一定是个可信赖的朋友，然而McCoy却常常对他表现出敌意。

“Jim……”他说道。Kirk抬起了头，好像被突然打断了思绪一样。“McCoy医生……是天性对他人存有敌意，还是他，也，对我的……缺陷，感到失望？”

Kirk的眼神黯淡了下去。“他总是喜欢和你斗嘴，但这不是……是这样，这种对抗是相互尊重的，这么说是不是比较好理解？”并没有，但Spock还是点了点头。“而且，别说你自己是有缺陷的，Spock。”

Spock挑了挑眉毛。“我很抱歉，Jim。我仅仅意指我丧失记忆的事实。”

“我知道，但是……”

“你不是唯一一个感觉到失落的人，这是符合逻辑的。”

“我想也是，”Kirk叹了口气，“虽然我猜……我比其他人更受影响。”

“因为你是我最亲近的朋友。”

这是一个显而易见的陈述，基于fal-tor-pan之后、尤其是他们在旧金山的时候的所有观察，更不用提Spock记得他的名字。然而无论这有多么显而易见，Kirk的脸庞还是亮了起来，好像Spock刚刚说了什么了不得的事情。

“是的，”他低声确认道，几乎说不出话来。

“我们共同分享的经历让你比其他船员们有更重的情感负担。”

又一次，这是唯一合理的推断，但Kirk看起来惊讶非常。“是的，”他重复道。他凝视着Spock，好一会儿才转开了视线，自顾自地大笑起来。“哦Spock，”他说道，“你真是太……那什么了，你知道吗？”

“我不明白。”

Kirk皱了皱眉头，Spock又坐了回去，留给他一些空间来组织语言，过了许久，他才慢慢地开了口，就好像他的思想是随着语言才逐渐成形的。“我之前一直坐在这里，想着该怎么假装没经历过之前的二十年、有你的二十年，回到我最初见到你的时候，回到我们相识相知之前。而刚才，你只是坦率自然地说了 _情感负担_ 这个词，完全不认为这是句下流话……”

Spock试图将Kirk七零八落的语句拼凑成连贯的思想，但没有成功。他抬起一边眉毛，示意他继续。

“只是说……你不是我刚上企业号的时候遇到的那个Spock。你是我认识的那个Spock；是我的……朋友。”不知为什么，他在这个词上有些磕绊。“你只是不记得你是怎么走到现在的。”

Spock思索了一阵，但依旧无法勾勒出当时的情景。“我没办法比较，”他承认道。

“我知道，”Kirk同情地看了他一眼。“对不起。我想象不出失去了那么多的生活片段是怎样的感受。”

“我没有感觉出任何不同。”Spock说道。

“这倒是。但你问我你自己的生活是不是有点奇怪？”

“是的。然而，这不比你知道自己有个不清楚为什么会是你朋友的朋友更奇怪。”

“对于你来说，有这样的人类朋友们肯定特别不合逻辑。”

“不。”

“不？”

“在我意识到自己认识你之后不久，你就展现出了许多……令人钦佩的品质。我并不惊讶于得知自己珍重你的友谊。”

这简直称得上是一句恭维了，如果不是Spock压根没有这个概念的话。所以他并不明白为什么Kirk看起来似乎愣住了。他靠回了椅背上，突然谨慎起来。“如果我说了什么鲁莽的话，我……向你道歉。”

“不，”这个词伴随着一声叹息，从Kirk的嘴里溜了出来。有一阵子，他只是捏着棋盘上的一枚卒子，显然在想着Spock不知道的事情。然后，他抬起了头，在看到Spock的时候睁大了眼睛，就好像已经忘了他还在这里一样。“对不起，Spock，”他喃喃低语道，“我只是……”他耸了耸肩，没了下文。

Spock感觉自己完全失去了方向，像是他本打算跟着这些思绪得到一个合理的结论，但中途就迷了路。为了消除这份紧张，他提醒道：“我还有四步就要将死你了。”

Kirk的嘴角泛起一丝若有似无的微笑。“你已经将死我了，”他说道，明显的不合逻辑。但是，Spock克制着自己不要指出这一点，考虑到他似乎，又一次，漏掉了什么事情。Kirk专心地研究了一会儿棋盘，然后走出了明显毫无关联的、缺乏逻辑性的一步。

Kirk靠回椅背上，显然因为Spock的困惑而感到开心。然后，当Spock沉思着该如何回应这古怪的一步棋的时候，Kirk突然倾身向前，双手托着下巴，专心致志地看着他。“Spock，”他说道，然后摇了摇头。“Spock……”他又叫了一声。

Spock放弃了对棋局的考虑，专心看向Kirk，扬起眉毛示意他继续。

Kirk自信的表情就有点挂不住。他又拿起了那枚卒子，在手里随意摆弄着，然后他犹豫地问道：“我能问你点事儿吗？”

“当然。”

Kirk表情坚定地微笑了一下。“在你和我们一起回地球的……那个时候，你一点都没感觉到和我们任何一个人的友谊之情？”

“没有，”Spock说道。“但当然了，我已经被告知你们是我的朋友们。”

“是……但你逐渐感觉到了，不仅仅是知道……是不是？”

Spock的确对此印象深刻，在Spock迷失了的情况下，Kirk似乎能带着他得出结论。带着犹豫，他确认了Kirk的想法。“是的。现在也是。”

Kirk好像成功了一样微笑起来，虽然Spock想不到他就此得到了什么成就。他回想着刚才的对话，但看不出任何启示。他小心地问道，“你之前有所怀疑？”

“不，我只是……明白了一些事情。”

Kirk没有表达出任何解释的意愿，于是Spock偏了偏头，以示疑问。

Kirk笑了，比fal-tor-pan之后他的任何一个微笑都更加温暖。“很抱歉我之前对你那么急躁。我只是……毕竟，我们一起过了二十年。但是说实话？”他越过Spock的肩头，看向他身后的某处。“如果必须让我把这二十年再重头来一遍的话，我也能做得到。这……你……值得我这么做。”

Spock不明白该说些什么。他是在建议重现他们参与过的每一个任务吗？显然不是……虽然这给了他一些灵感。如果他能够记起他们一同经历的过去，那或许能帮助他理解Kirk易变的情绪？如果他们可以通过这些共有的经历有所联系，Kirk会不会更满足一些？

Spock保持着静默，继续下起了棋。

*

幸运的是，他们经历过的所有任务的影像资料都存储在了功能良好的计算机单位中。Spock几乎把全部的休息时间都用在了回顾它们上，除非他是和舰长在一起。

McCoy是对的；从任务报告中获得的信息远远不够。尤其是，Spock被Kirk活力四射的指挥风格所深深吸引。他雷厉风行，常常不循逻辑，依靠灵光一闪的直觉行事；从任何方面来说，都是彻头彻尾的外星风范。虽然Spock所受的一切训练都在痛斥这种行为，但他依旧对此感到着迷。

然而另一方面，他自己的行事让他感到苦恼。他是半个人类；这是无可置疑的事实。那么，他为何要用自己更好的一部分生命，试图否认这个基本的生物学事实？

还有另一个不容忽视的生物学事实。那些景象让Spock感到恐慌。录像显然经过了精心剪辑，确保掩盖了Spock的“瓦肯疾病”的真实性质，但他用自己的知识拼凑起了那些线索。当他意识到究竟发生了什么之后，他关上了电脑，靠在椅背上，恐惧一点一点地渗进了他的血流之中。

他曾经——至少是他此时所知的——杀了他的舰长。而为了什么？他想到了那个女人的名字，T’Pring，全然不带情绪，只是知道，并非有所体验。

从某种意义上来说，这些年来，Kirk一定在此事上原谅了他，但是怎么会？Spock甚至想不到自己怎么能原谅自己。

他试图冥想，但他的脑海中全是刚才看到的画面。他突然感到一种无法遏制的冲动，想要看到舰长。还没等他能够合理地驱散这阵冲动，他就已经站了起来，沿着舰船的长廊走了过去。

他在Kirk的舱室前停下了脚步，敏锐的听觉捕捉到了室内的声音。

其中的一个声音属于McCoy，而且还在提高音量。Spock只隐约听到了半句话，“……只能让你自己难受，Jim，”。他连忙按下门铃，对刚才无意中的偷听感到一阵羞愧。

“进来，”Kirk说道。

门滑开了，Spock看到Kirk和McCoy面对面站着，显然正处在激烈的争执中。看到是他，Kirk有些惊讶。虽然他看起来不像是在生气，但McCoy还是瞪着舰长。

Kirk扫视着Spock的全身，脸上尽是关切。“出什么事了吗，Spock？”

“完全没有。很抱歉我打扰了——我应该等你和你的——”

“没这个必要，”McCoy打断了他的话，“我刚要走。”他最后尖锐地看了Kirk一眼，大步从Spock身边走了出去。

Kirk望着他走出房间，重重地叹息了一声，抓了抓头发。然后他转向了Spock，勉强微笑了一下。

“我不是故意打断你们的。”Spock说道。但Kirk抬手阻止了他继续说下去。

“没事，Spock。他就是……在太空呆太久了，呆烦了。我觉得。你怎么来了？”

Spock一时语塞。他不是为任何具体问题或者动机而来的，只是一时冲动，想念他的舰长的陪伴。“我只是在想，”他孤注一掷地说道，“你想不想下一盘棋？”

Kirk——不， _Jim_ 的脸上绽开了一个大大的微笑。他示意Spock坐下。

摆放棋盘的时候，Spock偷偷地看着他。他看上去明显和从前不一样了；他不再是离开瓦肯之后Spock眼中的那个疲倦易怒的将军了，现在，Spock能从他身上看到那个自己曾任职于麾下的、活力四射的年轻舰长的影子。

“此局该你执白，”Spock说道，“我相信今天你会需要我让步。”

“哦，真的吗？”Jim挑战地眨了眨眼睛，“你的胜率才在40%左右，这么有信心啊。”

Spock稍稍扬起一边眉毛，虽然在Jim光芒四射的微笑下，他得努力才能保持冷静的样子。“在这艘飞船上，可能是的，但统观全局，我相信我的记录保持在56%的胜率上。”

Jim睁大了眼睛，脸色发白。“是吗？”

“我是否错误？”

Jim摆弄着一枚棋子，Spock看着他咬着下嘴唇的样子，一时无法移开视线。“不，”他最后说道，“你……非常正确。”他微微抬眼，直视着Spock说道：“你是做了记录，还是……”

Spock明白了他的意思，并且为其蕴藏的含义而感到由衷的欣慰。“不，我只是……知道。”

Jim的脸上渐渐露出一个微笑。不知为何，这笑容令人痴迷，Spock想知道该怎么让他多像这样笑一笑。他分析着从计算机中获取的数据，筛选出能让舰长表现出愉快的场景。一个特别的情景突然跃入了他的脑海： _你喜欢这样吗，舰长？_ Jim穿着被撕裂的衬衫，身上沾着尘土，头发蓬乱，皮肤因为出汗而闪着亮光……Spock意识到自己在记忆中和现在看着Jim的微笑时的反应别无二致；心率上升，呼吸急促。他立刻试图缓和这些反应，但还是没有逃过Jim的眼睛。

“Spock？”Jim皱起了眉头，关切地问道：“怎么了？”

Spock深深地吸了口气，计算着脉搏直到它回落到通常的240下为止，确保自己的表情完全平和了，这才说道：“没什么要紧的，”他说道，走了一步棋，希望Jim的注意力能回到棋局上。

但Jim绝不是这么容易善罢甘休的人。他一边思索着棋局，一边说道：“你总会这样吗？像这样……只是知道什么事情？”

“间或如此，并无模式可循。某种事物常会提示一段记忆的存在，然后我才能发现它的存在。这些记忆必定一直存在，但无法主动提取。这是极端不合逻辑的。”

“事实上，对于人类来说，这是非常正常的。”

“多么令人失望的生活方式。”

“是啊，相当的。”Jim苦笑着同意道。

“我希望持续的冥想可以使我的思维变得更有秩序。像这样长时间的生活会令人极端厌烦。”

“哦，我可不知道。没准你会喜欢这样呢。”Spock认出了这个微笑，以及他眼角皱起细纹的样子，明白这是句玩笑话。他扬起一边眉毛以示对这个观点的嘲讽，Jim又说道：“你原来总会说我的思想很活跃。”

“我们融合过了。”这是个陈述句，因为他已经确凿知道这一点；日志里有所记录，在他们执行任务的时候经历过许多次融合。但日志里没有记录的一些事情，他现在也已经知道并确信，那就是他在那些融合之中经历了情感反应，而且他不理性地想要重复并且延长这一过程。

他看向对面的人。Jim正看着他，目光深处藏着逐渐升腾的紧张。Spock短暂地想到如果自己现在要求和他融合，Jim会是怎样的反应；但即便这只是个想法，也太不合逻辑了。这是一种侵入性的接触，他没有理由继续这样做。但他发现自己想再次了解那个心灵，如果他曾经了解过的话；而且他在想，究竟出现什么状况他们才能必须进行这种行为。

“你走神了，Spock先生。”

Spock将自己的注意力拉回棋局上，警觉地发现Jim还有三步就要将死他了。“是的，”他不得不坦白道。“我并不清楚地知道为什么，但我发现你的陪伴似乎更能……吸引我的注意。”

承认这一点让他感到不适，然而当他看到一个快乐的微笑点亮了Jim的面容时，一切都值得了。Jim伸手想来握住他的手，但半路就停了下来。Spock发现自己不由自主地希望那个动作继续下去。

Spock输了这盘棋，但他感到小腹内暖意融融的一团。他将其定义为友谊的感觉，而且丝毫不为此感到羞愧。

*

“舰长，”Spock在科学站朗声说道，“电脑已经识别出我们所在的位置。”

Jim大步走过舰桥，俯身越过他的肩膀看过去。Spock能感觉到他身上散发出的热量，不自觉地向他身边靠了靠。“太棒了，Spock！”Jim咧嘴笑道，“那我们在哪儿？”

“显然，沿着与磁盘显示方向垂直的方向，我们被抛到了星系临近上边缘处。若以曲速7的速度返回，旅程将耗时4.7日。”

“太好了。”Jim捏了捏他的肩膀，然后向后退了一步。“拟定航线，我去让Scotty开动曲速引擎。”

Jim坐回指挥椅中，打开全舰广播，通告他们为数不多的船员们：“我们要回家了！”

Spock注意到了Jim的音调有些古怪。他的目的显然是鼓舞士气，但这句话听起来却很不自在，他的脸上也没有那令人渴慕的微笑。Spock起身走到他身旁，低头问道：“Jim？有哪里不对吗？”

“当然没有。我们要回家了，不是吗？”

Spock注视着他，将能够解释舰长情绪的种种线索拼凑起来。最后，他确信自己明白了，于是他说道：“恰恰相反，我们要回到地球进行整修，之后我们会回家。”

那，至少，让他得到了一个真心实意的笑容。他舒了一口气，自己准确地找出了Jim矛盾心态的源头所在。

“我们？你会放弃你的教职，再回到这里来，是吗？”

“你在担忧此事？”

Jim耸了耸肩。“我一直想着呢。”

“我在星舰学院的教学任务在我……被认定死亡时，已经移交他人。至于我的计划，我意识到我们没有单纯就此讨论过，但我相信，在此次本应是‘试航’的旅程之中，我出现在这里，这一事实已经显示出我继续作为你的大副的愿望。当然，不知你对此提议是否表示赞同。”

“是的，Spock。我……十分赞同。”

“那么我不能理解你的困扰。难道你有理由认为我不希望继续在你的指挥之下工作？”

“当然不，”Jim的嘴角扯出一丝苦笑，“你的忠诚不会被任何人错看。”

“我很高兴你这样认为。”

Jim叹了口气。他上下打量了Spock一眼，Spock感到这审视的目光让他的皮肤微微刺痛。Jim的目光在他的手上特别徘徊了一阵，让Spock突然感到有点难为情，他把双手背到身后，说道：“你难道真的怀疑过我的意向？”

“不，”Jim叹息道，“不完全是。但是确认了当然更好。事情是这样——听上去可能有点荒谬，我知道——但只是……答案可能会让人失望，该死，我是无聊得开始瞎想了——可是……我想，从某种方面来讲，这样可能会更好。”

Spock努力思索了一阵，最后下了结论：“你实在是太不合逻辑了，即便是对于人类来说也一样。”

“我想也是。”Kirk的脸上露出一抹微笑，就好像他拿Spock的观察结论当表扬了一样。这是非常不协调的，但却抚平了Spock内里的纠结，于是他接受了。

剩下的船员表现出了Jim缺失的全然的欢欣鼓舞，等到Scotty报告曲速引擎已预热完毕时，Sulu和Chekov开始兴奋地讨论起了他们的登岸假计划。

Spock垂下眼帘，正对上Jim的目光。他疑问地挑起一边眉毛，然后Jim笑了。他们的登岸假安排就这样定下了，无需言语。Jim显然放松了下来，开始和其他人一同大笑起来。

满足地，Spock转开了视线，只见McCoy正带着明显的好奇神色看着他们。

*

离地球还有两天的路程。Spock走到舰桥轮班，看到Jim不在，就接管了指挥。但半小时之后Jim还是没露面，他开始有些担心起来。现在，他们保持着稳定的航线曲速行进，于是Spock静悄悄地离开了岗位，走向舰长舱室。

Jim睡着了。他的手臂恣意地摊在两侧，毯子乱糟糟地堆在腰间。Spock的第一反应是离开——如果Jim很累了，Spock完全可以在短时间内接替他指挥飞船——但他挪不动脚步。

Jim深沉平稳地呼吸着的样子触动了他心底的某些记忆。他突然确切地知道，自己曾经这样看着Jim，在他睡着的时候，但他无法看清这段记忆，也记不起当时的情境。这让他感到失落不已。

不知是什么驱使他走过房间，站在了Jim的床边。他知道自己应该叫醒他，或者离开，但他没办法这么做。显然出于某些被遗忘了的直觉，他小心地在床边坐了下来，唯恐任何一个动作惊醒了舰长。

即使是在睡梦中，Jim也并不安宁。Spock感到一阵失落，为了自己不能理解、也无法帮助他的舰长，这本应是他的职责。虽然，他的想法并非完全出于履行职责，试图否认这一点是不合逻辑的。这个男人为他牺牲了这么多，Spock确实永远都无法回报他所做的一切；但他不应该如此无能，甚至连理解他也做不到。

在他还没意识到自己想了什么的时候，他就发现自己一直在看着Jim的太阳穴。或许他能够理解，只要Jim允许……不，这是一种过于亲密的举动，他不能提出这样的要求。

他不自觉地伸手悬在Jim裸露的肩头上方，保持着几厘米的距离，指尖描摹着他肩膀的轮廓，感受着他皮肤上散发出的热度。这感觉如此熟悉，虽然全无意义。不知为什么，Spock的脉搏升高，血流增加，他的皮肤热了起来。

来不及细想自己在做什么，他犹豫地摇晃着Jim的肩膀，试图唤醒他。

Jim朝Spock的方向翻了个身，嘴里不知嘟囔着什么。Spock的手依旧在他的肩膀上徘徊不去，不想打断他们之间的接触。通过接触，他能感觉到Jim的疲倦和满足。他又摇了摇他，呼唤道：“Jim？”

“Spock？”Jim睡眼朦胧地咕哝道。他伸手反握住Spock的手，和他十指相扣。这碰触让一股电流顺着Spock的胳膊传到全身，让他的每一处神经末梢都烧了起来，但他无法让自己收回手来。

“Jim，到我们轮班的时间了。”Spock听到自己声音嘶哑地说道，他希望光线微弱的房间可以掩饰住他脸色的变化。

Jim抱怨着时间太早了，但还是撑着坐了起来，打了个哈欠。他终于放开了Spock的手，直到这时Spock才意识到，自己刚才一直屏住了呼吸。他缩回手，活动了一下手指，但Jim温暖肌肤的感觉依旧徘徊不散。

“Spock？”

Spock抬起头，注意到Jim现在彻底清醒了，正在细细地打量着他。他想离开，但Jim一把抓住他的小臂，阻止了他。

不确定他需要什么，Spock没有动，继续和Jim对视着，在他们的亲近举动中努力保持着自控力。直到他确定自己完全平和下来，才继续说道：“我能帮你些什么，Jim？”

“不用了，”Jim转开了视线，脸上带着自嘲的微笑。“对不起……昨天晚上和老骨头私藏的罗慕兰麦酒待得晚了点。”他又一次对上Spock的目光，表情黯淡下去。“我一定是做梦了，梦见你还是……”

 _死了，_ Spock在心里补全了他的话。“我在这里，”他伸手拂开Jim额头上的一缕头发。Jim靠近了他的触碰，这让他的心在身侧狂跳起来。他不情愿地收回了手，手指沿着Jim的脸颊慢慢滑落。

感觉的洪流像一道闪电一样突然击中了他，让他几乎要被灼伤。他就好像掉进了家乡的Osana洞穴中，飞速下坠的感觉是如此真实，让他感到晕眩恶心，以及疼痛，就好像头骨被烧穿了一样的疼痛，强烈到让他直接向后摔了出去。

Spock睁开眼睛。他躺在地板上，心跳血压飙升，头脑中一阵尖锐的疼痛。他眨了几下眼睛，让视野重新清晰起来。Jim喘着粗气瞪着他。

“该死的，刚才是怎么回事？”Jim问道。

“我很抱歉，舰长。我不是故意……”

Jim慢慢抬起手，揉着自己的太阳穴。“你在我脑子里。”

“我本意并非如此。我只是——我没有启动心灵融合。”

Spock强迫自己的防护回归原位，用力过猛导致一阵生理上的疼痛穿过他的身体。

Jim正揉着太阳穴，突然颤抖了一下。他低沉而冰冷地命令道：“出去。”

Spock什么都没说，只是脚步踉跄地走向门口，庆幸于自己有一小段时间得以单独想一想究竟发生了什么。他在瓦肯时受到的再训练中，从未提及任何事情可能导致这样的意外。启动心灵融合既需要身体接触，也需要双方的共同努力，而即使成功，也不应该导致这样的痛苦。假设他们真的意外融合了——如果这种事情有可能发生的话——他也只会感受到Kirk的思想与感觉。任何超出此类的事情都暗示出存在——

突然，Spock明白了。  
*

37分钟之后，Jim走上了舰桥。设置为自动驾驶，Spock从指挥椅上站起来，走到旁边，手搭在椅背上，看着Kirk在椅子上坐下。

“舰长，”他说道，又迟疑着转开了视线。Kirk直视着他，目光中阴云密布。此时此刻并不适宜进行讨论，但Spock不想再推迟了。“Jim，”他又试了一次，放低了音量只让Jim一个人能听到。“我很抱歉强迫你进行了融合。我保证我并非故意为之。”

Jim无力地笑了笑。“真的没关系，”他坚持说道，虽然声音中寒意依旧。“这是场意外。到此为止吧。”

Spock吞咽了一下，难以说出他在Jim脑海中究竟看到了什么。但Jim显然看出来了他想说什么；他微微扬起头，期待着Spock的话。

Spock环顾了一下舰桥四周。船员们都低着头，但显然个个都注意着两个指挥官之间的紧张。Spock动用了最大的努力回到他的工作站，忍耐着度过了最煎熬的一次轮班。自始至终，他都能感觉到Jim逡巡在他身上的目光，然而Jim却一反常态地一次都没有离开座椅走到他身边来。Spock发现自己完全无法集中精力，他的思想如此杂乱无章，充满着意识的碎片和无解的疑惑。虽然他明白自己的侵入行为是无心的，但他还是感到了内疚。他本就永远不该走进Jim的房间。

整整一个班次，所有船员都噤声不语。紧绷的气氛如同化为了实体一样压在Spock的身上，让他耗费了比往常更多的精力来完成标准任务。等到这一班次终于结束的时候，他已经疲惫不堪，只想返回舱室进行冥想，来恢复自己思维的秩序。

然而造化弄人——又或者是Jim的计谋所使——Spock发现升降梯里只有自己和Jim两个人。Jim沉默地看着空无一物的墙壁，Spock却不想对他们的问题避而不谈。他换了个方式，说道：“我从未得知人类可以建立精神联结。”

Jim做了个苦相。“他们不会，”他叹了口气，停住了升降梯。“除非联结的另一方是……”

“一个心灵感应种族，”Spock补完了他的句子。他想到了自己的母亲，但他知道这意味着什么，在他感受到Jim脑海中联结撕裂的伤口处鲜明的疼痛时，他就几乎全明白了。他深深吸了口气，不知道该不该、或是该怎样继续下去。然而Jim显然在等待着，于是他又说道，“它本应愈合了，却并没有。”

“是啊，”Jim的脸上的表情又变得不可捉摸起来。“我猜如果你不停地划开伤口，那它就永远也长不好了。”

“我很抱歉，”Spock真心实意地说道，“你该告诉我的。”

“老骨头也想让我这么干，”Jim叹息着说道，“但是……我不知道该怎么说。我也不知道你会不会信我。”

“为什么我有理由不相信你？在这种性质的事情上说谎是不合逻辑的。”

“我的意思不是‘相信（believe）’，我的意思是…… _信任（believe）_ 。”

这种语句全无意义，Spock甚至不知道该作何评价。

“不管怎么说，”Jim又说道，“我觉得我还是想让你自己想起来。”

Spock不明白两种做法的区别何在；这是一个既定事实，他这样做的动机无关紧要。但他必须让Jim安下心来，于是他强迫自己说道：“我相信我开始想起来了。”

Jim微笑了一下，但旋即又露出了悲伤的表情。“我十分怀疑。”

“你不应该让联结长时间这样存在。无论我通过何种方式知道它的存在，当务之急是，我们必须重建联结。”

“等等，”Jim举起一只手，“你刚说什么？”

“我们必须重建联结。”Spock重复道。

“必须吗？为什么？”

Jim的目光像是已经看穿了他一样。Spock感到Jim在寻找着什么答案，但他却只能给出最符合逻辑的一个答案：“断裂的联结让你感到痛苦。你不能否认这一点；我感觉到了。”

“是的，”Jim也完全没想要否认，“的确是。”

“更何况，我们的思想自发进行融合的事实表明，联结本身也在寻求着重建。”

Jim耸了耸肩。“那你别再碰我的脸就行了。总之，”Jim说道，“既然你知道它的存在了，我相信你能更好地控制自己。”

“这并非我的本意。”

“是吗？”

Spock皱起了眉头。“拒绝能够减轻你痛苦的事情是不合逻辑的。”

Kirk苦笑一声。“你不是在给我一片止痛药，Spock，你是在要求我和你结合（marry）。”

“我并未要求这样的联结传统上所附带的事物，这仅仅是解决你问题的合理方式。”他站近了一步，认真地注视着Jim。“Jim，让我来帮你。”

Jim看起来就像是被迎面揍了一拳一样。他没再说一句话，只是重新启动了升降梯，沉默地等待它停下，而后二人各自走向了不同的地方。

*

四小时之后，Spock依旧呆在自己的舱室中，心不在焉地回顾着他们过去的任务日志。

在知道了这件事之后，他才意识到这本来就很明显。思维融合是非常危险的事情；唯一的可能就是，他们两人的思想融合了太多次，导致他们之间建立了一个无可挽回的链接。日志显示出，他和舰长之间因为情势所迫所进行的思维融合的次数已经达到了一个惊人的数字。

在Jim的脑海中，他只是短暂而痛苦地瞥见了一瞬他们断裂的联结，Spock难以从中了解到他们是否已经将链接固定下来，转变成了一个真正的联结。事实上，这两者并无本质上的区别——其作用都是相同的——但他心中的一部分却难以抑制地思索着。可能，或许，如果他对自己再坦诚些的话，他甚至是在希望着这样。

他的沉思被毫无预兆的开门声打断了。暴躁的McCoy医生走了进来。

“Spock？该死的出什么事儿了？你怎么了？”

“McCoy医生，”Spock平静地回答道，“我相信你的医疗覆盖码是仅限于紧急情况下的。”

“别跟我摆你的臭架子，你这尖耳朵——”

“医生，”Spock板着脸打断了他的话。“我认为诉诸侮辱是非常不得体的。”

但McCoy的气势却没被压下去。他指着Spock的脸咆哮道：“我知道你那脑袋里藏着个灵魂，因为我他妈的 _保管_ 过它，所以你 _胆敢_ 再装得像个电脑一样试试看！”

“医生，”Spock冷冷地说道，“我要求你自己冷静一下，解释你的来由，或者出去。”

“解释我的来由？我的 _来由_ 就是让你给我解释解释你该死的对Jim干了些什么！”

Spock心中瞬间涌起一阵恐惧，让他的五脏六腑都搅在了一起。他立刻强压住这感觉，问道：“是否是舰长的健康出了什么问题，医生？”

McCoy绝望地挥了挥双手，说道，“我他妈怎么知道？他那嘴紧得跟Aldebaran蚌壳似的。但他昨天晚上还好好的，今天跟你值了一班，就……”他做了个挫败的手势，然后瞪着Spock问道：“你到底怎么他了？”

“我什么都没做。”Spock如实回答道：“我最近意识到了一个问题，并向他提出了帮助他的请求，但他拒绝了我的帮助。因此我认为这件事情就此结束了。”

“是什么问题？”

“我并无谈论这件事的许可，建议你与舰长讨论此事。”

McCoy双手按在桌子边上，威慑性地倾身靠向他。“哦不，你有。你要是不讲清楚到底发生了什么事，我是不会走的。”

Spock紧紧盯着McCoy的肩膀，但最终还是压下了实施行动的冲动。他合理地推测到，飞船上的医生可能知道两位指挥官之间的联结，如此他就不算是暴露他人隐私。虽然他在心底承认，这也是强烈的好奇使然。犹豫半晌，他说道：“很好。那么请坐，放低你的音量。”

McCoy照做了，其间一直用一种怀疑的眼光打量着Spock。

Spock花了些时间组织语言，然后才开口问道：“医生……我和舰长之间存在的联结……是否是在我们履行职责之时意外建立的？”

“意外？”McCoy哼了一声，“我看不像。他还让我穿了礼服呢；我可没那么容易忘事。”

“穿礼服，”Spock重复道，“这么说，有一场典礼。”

“两场，”McCoy纠正道，“一场在地球上，一场在瓦肯星上。”

“为什么？”

McCoy耸了耸肩。“我猜是因为他不止想在瓦肯上瞎胡闹一场，还想要一场传统的地球婚礼。或者说是他老妈想要。”

“我的意思不是问为什么有两场典礼，”Spock说道，心中的烦恼越发强烈起来。“我的意思是，为什么我们会联结？”

“不知道。”McCoy嘟囔了一句。Spock等待着，一瞬不错地直盯着McCoy的脸。医生不舒服地在他的目光下动了动，最后，McCoy叹了口气，说道：“好吧，我知道。他一直爱着你，自从……嗯，差不多自从我刚认识他的时候，他就爱上你了。”

Spock感到心中突然一颤。他努力忽视这感觉，保持自己平静的表情。“这不合逻辑，因为我无法对这份感情产生回应。”

McCoy嗤笑着摇了摇头。“你可以这么骗你自己，但我可不会自欺欺人。你陷得就跟他一样深。”

Spock的眉毛不由自主地挑了起来。这听起来不太可能——以他的瓦肯训练来说，甚至可算诽谤——但他的心中、他的直觉告诉他，这是真的。

令人不适的沉默持续了许久，McCoy重重地叹了口气，靠回了椅背上，双手抱在胸前。“那，就是这事儿了？是他说漏了嘴，还是你发现的？”

Spock意味不明地嗯了一声，不想讨论事情的具体经过。“我不明白为什么他要隐藏此事。”

“唔，”McCoy叹了口气，“我本人不太喜欢他这么做，也试着跟舰长谈过。”

Spock迟疑了一下，还是相信了他的话。“他不想恢复它。”

McCoy瞪大了眼睛。“这可真是……”

“不合逻辑的。我不会向他要求任何事情；拒绝舒缓他疼痛的事物是没有任何正当理由的。作为医生，我相信你一定同意。”

“当然。但是你先等等——你不向他要求任何事情？比如什么？”

“显然，他此刻并不渴望拥有一位联结伴侣——”

“你这么跟他说了？说你不求这个？”

“当然。”

McCoy翻了个白眼。“你简直比他还蠢。”

Spock扬起一边眉毛。

“说真的……”McCoy摇了摇头。“你觉得他会因为你有点缺心眼儿（marbles missing）就不想要你了？”

“心眼（marbles），医生？”

McCoy瞪了他一眼。“我什么意思你清楚得很，我烦透了跟你玩这个。去跟他谈谈。你俩就快逼得我们剩下的人起兵造反了。”

*

Jim不在他的舱室中。Spock站在他的房间门口，只犹豫了一会儿，就径直走向了观测甲板。他不知道是什么引领着他，但他全然确信Jim就在那里。

他本以为Jim还会在生气，或者一脸冷淡，或者是他准备好迎接面对的一切反应。然而，Jim看上去一副听天由命的样子，带着隐约的悲伤。“听着，Spock，”他叹息着说道，“我知道你一定被吓坏了，但我现在真的不想谈这个。”

“我没有，用你的话说，‘被吓坏了’。但我必须承认我很……好奇。”

Jim回头看向他，嘴角泛起一丝微笑。“你一定觉得这一切实在是太不合逻辑了。”

“我从未怀疑过此决定的逻辑性。”

“不，”Jim叹了口气，“不全是。”

Spock看着Jim的脸上闪过悲伤和失落，感到极端无助。他向前迈了一步，暗自希望自己知道该怎么安慰人类。

“Jim……”这个名字随着气息逸出他的唇边，几乎像是一声恳求。Jim的视线和他相遇，Spock痴迷于他目光中毫不遮掩的情感。未及多想，他下意识地伸出两根手指擦过Jim的手指。指尖的轻触带出一串火花，让他们的思想连接变得更加明晰和强烈。意识到自己刚刚做了什么，Spock本想收回手，但Jim拉住了他，故意放慢了节奏，慢慢摆正了他的手，轻柔地抚摸着他的手指。Jim的脸上带着与这番亲密举动相差甚远的决绝神色，Spock感到一阵不适，感觉自己就像是在经历一场必败的考验一样。

Jim的指尖沿着他的手指缓缓地上下滑动。Spock屏住了呼吸，着迷地看着这一幕。这碰触带来的电流飞速流过他身上的每一寸神经，让他不由自主地颤抖了一下。Jim看着他的反应，露出一抹阴郁的微笑。

Spock甚至怀疑Jim是否明白自己刚才做了些什么；但当然了，如果他们真的联结了这么多年，他一定明白。他意识到自己之前根本没有仔细想过这究竟意味着什么；他们曾经共享房间，在休息时间相伴，有过……身体上的亲密接触，甚至一同度过pon farr吗？这想法让Spock感到恐慌。他既想知道所有的细节，又难以开口相问。

他闭上眼睛，专心感受着Jim脑海之中的感觉。断裂的联结如此微弱，虽然他们的接触强化了它的存在，让他能够感受到Jim的情绪，却依旧无法得知他的思想。那里是如此喧闹不安，难以区分辨别，但最明显的感觉就是悲喜交加。Spock伸出另一只手拉近Jim，完全将自己沉入了那些感觉之中，直到它们与他融为一体。他终于知道Jim对自己的联结伴侣的渴望，那是在他脑海中恒量一般安心的存在；他们在舰桥上、对弈间的凝视，他们向对方敞开身体的激情。Spock不记得这些事情，但他怀着同等的渴望。然后，他感到了悲痛；感到失败，感到自己渴望的事物就在身边的困扰，感到未曾中断的提醒，提醒他失去了什么。

不一定都会失去，Spock想告诉他；他们也可以像过去一样从头来过，即便他需要重新学习一切。但他无法将自己的思绪通过如此微弱的联结传递过去，他也不能如此宣扬地表达出自己感性的情绪。

Jim的手和他的紧紧相握。Spock睁开了眼睛。不知不觉中，他们已经贴近了对方，他离Jim的脸颊只有寸许之遥。Jim探询地看着他，而不知何故，他竟也明白了那问题究竟是什么。Spock低下了头，以人类的方式印下一个吻。

这是个不合逻辑的举动，更算不上洁净，然而这感觉却那么正确，这让Spock震惊不已。Jim的嘴唇温暖又柔软，他呼吸间泄露出的一声叹息让一阵战栗沿着Spock的脊髓传递到全身。他用尽全力紧扣住Jim的手，另一只手攥住Jim的制服把他拉得更近，感受着他脑海中冲撞着的感觉；释然，欲求，以及一丝惊惶。

这感觉如此熟悉：Jim柔软的双唇，Jim不时握紧的手，Jim喉间发出的微弱声响。他不知道自己曾经在何时何地亲吻过Jim，只知道他一定这样做过。他抬手轻抚过Jim的头发，触感如他预想中一样柔顺纤细。他的舌尖沿着Jim的下唇划过，感到微微有点粗糙干裂，与他刚刚唤醒的记忆中如出一辙。追逐着这记忆，他的舌尖更加推进Jim的口中。Jim欣然为他分开了双唇，一声低沉的呻吟让Spock的身体起了回应。Jim的舌头如此温暖，和他的交缠轻触，情绪如排山倒海一般淹没了他。Spock无法清晰地思考任何事情，只能感到炽热的欲求和侵略性的冲动，如此强烈，以至于几乎要逃脱他的掌控。

一切都过于激烈了；Spock挣扎着向后退去，断开了他们之间的连接。失去了身体接触令人不快，人类情感的余音仍在他的体内与他共鸣着。他的心率升高到了平常的180%，血压升高到了150%。他感到皮肤过热，知道自己的脸上一定染上了绿晕。

Jim试验性地拉住了他的小臂，疑问地稍稍仰起头。即使隔着衣服，Spock也能感觉到他。他不得不眨了几次眼睛来澄清视野，而等他能看清楚之后，却又被眼前的景象狠狠地击中了。Jim头发凌乱，嘴唇肿胀，皮肤泛红，因为沾染了汗水而闪闪发亮。这又一次勾起了Spock的回忆，虽然模糊难辨，但 _就在那里_ ，只要他能足够聚敛心神，就能发觉它们。

Jim的手滑落下去。他后退了一步，这让Spock感到失落。Jim盯着地板，说道：“对不起，我……有点忘乎所以了。”

“不，”Spock向前迈了一步，缓缓地、试探性地抬起一只手，贴近Jim的脸庞，手指描摹着他下颌的轮廓，那热度让他的全身都微微刺痛起来。Jim的眼睫轻颤了两下，然后闭上了眼睛，向他的抚摸靠近。温热的血流瞬间流经Spock的全身，虽然他分不清这究竟是他的感觉、还是Jim的感觉。“Jim……”他靠了过去，这一次只是两个人的嘴唇轻触，Jim的呼吸陡然一滞，双手攥紧了Spock的制服。

当他们再次分开时候，Jim的双手已经搭在了他的肩头。他微笑着，神情中却依旧带着一分防卫：“你确定吗？”

“非常确定，Jim。”

“你不是只因为你之前这么做过、也不是因为你觉得我需要，才这么做的，是吗？”

“恰恰相反，”Spock望进Jim的双眼，“我相信，在我知道我们曾经这样做过之前，我就想要这样做了。只是我……缺乏足够的背景知识来分辨这种情绪。”

“哦，Spock……”Jim双手搭在他的两边胳膊上，上下蹭了蹭。“有的时候，我还是不太能相信你真的回来了。老骨头总说我天生命好，现在看来……”他微笑起来。这笑容第一次走进了他的双眼，在那里闪闪发亮。“能有多少人两次都爱上同一个人？”

*  
第二天，在Jim身边工作简直是一种精致的惩罚。Jim的表现完全无可挑剔，但是偶尔，Jim也会找这个那个的借口闲步到他身后停下，讨论一番传感器读数，或者计算航线调整以避开小行星带和致密星云。

Spock发现自己不得不动用了所知的每一条思维控制训练来保持专注，而即便如此，他估计自己的操作效率也只能达到96%。他发现自己不断地关注着Jim的存在，甚至能感觉到自己被注视着。而每当Jim站在他近旁的时候，他敏锐的洞察力就全都放在了Jim的每一个姿态、每一次呼吸和他心跳的节奏上。

人类谈论时间的时候总是会说，它流逝的速度会因为你在做一件相对沉闷的事情、还是在与一位心中喜爱的人共同度过而有所不同。从前Spock一直不理解这一观点；他的时间感是规律且毫无偏差的，他无法想象它会有所不同。然而现在，他们值班的时间过得如此之慢，他不由得时常查看精密计时仪，以确定他的生物钟是否真的低估了所经过的时间长度。

Jim一度发现了他的小动作，朝他促狭地笑了笑。Spock惊恐地意识到自己血管舒张，知道他皮肤上显现出的淡绿色一定会被舰长尽收眼底。Jim聪明地没有挑明这件事，但Spock的确注意到在他坐下之后，舰长的目光在他的耳朵上停留了许久。

八小时——但感觉像是一辈子那么漫长——之后，升降梯的门终于打开，Scotty和Uhura走了出来。他们是下一班最先到的两个人，不知因为什么正在哈哈大笑着，他们的笑声立刻驱散了舰桥上这阵古怪的紧张感。

“都这个时候了？”Jim的声音里满是讽刺。

Scotty和Uhura交换了一个困惑的目光，但什么都没说。Scotty立刻进入了工作状态，问道：“有什么新情况吗，舰长？”

“没，一切正常。”

Jim起身和Scotty交班，Uhura则走向了科学站，微微偏了偏头，随着Spock的视线望向了Jim，询问地挑起一边眉毛。

Spock立刻收回了视线，转向了控制台，不知该说什么好。轮他下一班的船员终于到了，省去了他回复的困难，他起身交班，说道：“我们正在靠近一个致密的分子气体云，位于距此3.7秒差距处。”

他走下舰桥，经过Uhura的工作站，她朝他露出一个神秘莫测的微笑。“晚安，Spock先生，”她在他身后说道，“好好享受你的夜晚。”

Jim毫不避讳地一只手搭上他的肩膀，说道：“你听到中校说的话了，”他朝升降梯的方向示意性地抬了抬头，Spock顺从地跟了上去，虽然他清楚地感觉到全舰桥的人都在看着他们。

一等升降梯里只有他们两人之后，Spock就转向了Jim。“你是否愿意与我共进晚餐？”

“当然，Spock先生，”Jim回答到，“只是……在我的房间可以吗？我有点事情想跟你说。”

“完全可以。”Spock跟着Jim走进了他的房间，当Jim调整了温度、脱下外衣的时候感到格外高兴。

Jim选了几样菜端到桌子上，但他并没有提及任何想讨论的事情。他们一直都在安静地进餐，偶尔对舰船情况评论两句。然而，Spock明显感觉到Jim的注意力一直落在他的身上，这让他也关注着自己的每一个动作、每一次挑眉。

吃完饭之后，Jim伸手越过桌子，抚摸着他的手。Spock保持着完美的静止姿态，看着Jim的手指沿着他的手指慢慢划过，注意到自己骤然升高的皮肤敏感度和呼吸频率，然后翻转手掌，回复了这个手势。

看着他们的手相互爱抚的样子，他忽然觉得这场景似曾相识，但它们盘旋在他的意识边缘，当他想仔细看去的时候，就全都消隐无踪了。感觉则是更加熟悉的，这种满意和极度期待的心情，并不总伴随着这个手势。常常只是因为Jim看他的样子、Jim用眼睛说话的样子，就让他生起这种感觉。他清楚地记得一些情景；Jim的房间中静谧的短暂时光，或是任务过后的几句温柔的戏语，在最初的企业号上。还有一些，他以为自己记得，可是仔细想来，却只是他观看日志的记忆。

他太过沉浸于分析辨识表层记忆，以至于几乎忘记了Jim的存在，直到Jim的手覆上他的手的时候才重新恢复了知觉。

Spock眨了眨眼睛，从他们紧握的双手看到Jim的面庞。Jim舔了舔嘴唇，深吸了一口气，然后犹豫地问道：“我想告诉你……就是，你有没有想过我们是怎么在一起的？我是说，最开始的时候？”

Spock迟疑了。他希望他能说自己清楚地记得一切，但他不记得。“我确实回想起了我们过去一同生活的一些片段，”他慢慢地说道，“但是这些记忆都很短暂，缺乏连贯性。”而且毫无规律，这让他很是挫败；为什么他能想起一些无关紧要的情景，例如在舰桥上、或是下棋时的景象，但却想不起那些至关重要的时刻，例如他们的初吻，他们的结合？

“你想象过这是怎么发生的吗？”

想象，一个瓦肯人难以理解的概念。但Spock不完全是个瓦肯人，如果他能接受自己拥有感情，承认他会想象也并不难。又或者说是幻想，这更接近于他的做法。但他怎能向舰长承认，他是如此热切地欣赏着他，以至于想象过他肌肤的热度、描绘过他在激情中的面容、幻想过占有他的身体？这些事情他无法说出口，言语哽在了他的喉咙中。

或许是他的困窘显现在了脸上，因为Jim温和地笑了。“我原来也幻想过那个，在我们在一起之前。我想了好多场景……虽然总是同样的主题，我们其中一个人受伤了，另一个人在绝望之中真情流露……”

Spock低声表示同意；在他的分析中，这似乎也是他们之间产生一段恋情最符合逻辑的开始。

“当然，还有其他的可能性。我们其中一个被感染了，失去了自控力，或者是被类似于Φ鲸鱼座III（Omicaron Ceti III）上的那种孢子影响了。也可能是一群外星人强迫我们做……什么事情，最后我们不得不……”他深吸了一口气，“当然，还有pon farr……”

Spock在提到那个禁忌时刻的时候瞬间绷紧了。“拜托，”他哑着嗓子说道，“告诉我不是……”

“不是，”Jim笑了。“不过我的确想过不少跟那个相关的。我想着如果七年过去了我们还是没成的话，我最好能绝对符合逻辑地证明我是帮助你度过……的最好人选。”

Spock甚至不敢去想。一想到他可能会耻辱地抛弃一切逻辑、一切理性，愚蠢地用Jim珍贵的肉体来泄欲……“我们……多久了？”

“我们快过17周年纪念日了，在你……”

 _死了的时候，_ Spock在心里补全了句子。“17周年？”

“地球年，”Jim无关紧要地补充了一句，“但是，是的，我还是陪你经历过两次pon farr。”

令人费解的是，他笑了；怀旧之情必然对人类思维产生了某种奇怪的影响。“对不起，”Spock小声说道。

“别这么说。那可是我最喜欢的回忆之一，”他的笑容黯淡了一些。“我只是希望你也能记得。”

Spock的目光移向了融合点，但他没有问；他不愿再次进入那个依旧为他悲鸣的大脑。努力想要改变话题，Spock说道：“但你说过，我们不是这样开始的。”

“不，在那个‘时刻’再次出现之前，我们已经联结了。”

“那是怎么……”

Jim侧过身子，一只手撑着头，另一只手依旧搭在Spock的胳膊上。“你觉得呢？濒死体验，孢子感染，外星脑控？”

“那些都是符合逻辑的假设。”而且Spock从日志记录中知道，这些都在它们身上发生过；一想到那些日志中竟然隐藏着这么重大的事件，不由让他感到不安起来。

Jim轻叹一声。“的确。但哪个都不是。”

Spock感到自己高高扬起一边眉毛。他飞快地分析了一遍他们经历过的任务，然后问道：“如果我没有记错，我们曾一同被监禁许久……”

“是啊，我也想过那个，”Jim轻声笑道，然后没再说话。他的表情慢慢恢复了平静，Spock不知道他是不是在重新考虑进行这场谈话是否明智。直到Spock几乎都要准备起身告辞的时候，Jim才重新开了口，声音异常犹豫，“有天晚上，”他说道，“你和我在我房间里下棋，我当时在找理由回那个抗抑制感染的地方，还有计划着你要是下次再像傻瓜一样给我挡枪然后把自己弄进医疗舱的时候我该说点什么。我想你注意到了我没专心。你说我失去了一贯的水准，然后我说可能只是你太习惯我了。你就不说话了；我以为我冒犯你了还是怎么，然后，你就没头没脑地说了一句，你想宣誓koon-ut so’lik。[ 瓦肯语，“marriage proposal（求婚）”之意。【由Vulcan Language Dictionary (VLD)提供释义】]”

“我渴望成为你的伴侣，”Spock轻声重复道，庆幸房间中亮度较低，让他脸上正在泛起的绿晕变得没那么明显。他从没想过自己会是开始这场感情的人，除非是在血热的驱使下做出的暴力行为。

“是啊，”Jim咧嘴一笑。“我也挺震惊的。不过是好的那种震惊。”

不确定该怎样答复，Spock重新握住Jim的手，缓缓地和他的手指交叠摩擦。在自己喧嚣的表层情绪之下，他能感受到Jim的情绪静水深流，让他一阵战栗。

就像什么朝思暮想的事物终于触手可及了，他感到渴望，他自己的，Jim的，以及比他最狂野的想象中还要强烈的欲求。他们已经这样近了，但Spock还想要、还渴求更多，他也能感觉到同样的渴望在Jim的脑海中与他遥相呼应。

“Jim，”他呼吸几次试图消去声音中可怕的粗哑，“你需要我再次宣誓吗？”

“不，”Jim捏了捏他的手，拉着他站了起来。Spock绕过桌子，把Jim拉近，另一只手从Jim的身侧抚摸到他的肩膀，插进他的头发。Jim猛地紧紧环抱住了他的腰，头靠在他的肩膀上。

Spock只迟疑了一瞬，就揽住了Jim的肩膀，用力抱紧了他。Jim发间的气息满溢在他的鼻腔中，Spock深深地呼吸着。这气息显然触动了他的什么记忆，让他感到了骤然涌起的灭顶般的炽热激情。

或许Jim也感觉到了他的变化，他微微退开了一些，把他拉入一个人类的深吻之中。Spock用连自己都害怕的热情回应着他，下意识地，他的手摸索着Jim的衬衫边缘，却又不确定自己能不能这样做，于是停住了手。Jim断开了这个吻，喘息着说道，“是的，Spock，继续。”他举起胳膊好让Spock把衬衫从他头顶脱掉。

然后他们又吻在了一起，深切的吻，间或夹杂着Jim喉间泄露出的细小噪音。Spock更加用力地抱紧他，双手摸索着他背上大片光裸的肌肤。他的后背诱人地温暖，大面积的皮肤接触让他的情绪沸腾起来。Spock洞悉Jim的渴望，并以十倍交还给他；这渴望在他血液中燃烧，如此滚烫，就像要从他的体内迸发出来一样。

Jim踉跄着退后两步，手指不听使唤地摸索着Spock的制服扣子，Spock顺着他的动作迅速地移除了自己的衣物，直到最后他们上身赤裸地紧贴在一起，然后——哦——那简直是极乐。他们的皮肤从腰际到胸口都相互接触，Jim的情绪在Spock的身体内回响，让他自己的情绪更加高涨。他想要更多，努力解开Jim裤子的时候手都在颤抖。同时，他踢掉自己的靴子，动作越发狂热，不再协调。一等他们两个都，终于，彻底一丝不挂之后，Jim向后仰倒在了床上，拽着Spock跌倒在他的身上。

Spock原以为自己会是个冷静而体贴的情人，但他错了。他的本能接管了一切，催促他寻求一切可获得的接触，于是他伸展四肢趴在Jim的身上，纠缠着让他们贴得更紧，感受着Jim的特质流过他的四肢百骸。他抓紧Jim的手臂，把他按在身下，在他的脸上脖颈上印下一个个人类的吻。Jim在他下面扭动着，发出窒息般的声音，不时喘息呻吟着他的名字。每当Spock听到一种新的声音，他才明白自己以前全都听到过，而他决意要把所有记忆一一复归原位。

他专注地看着Jim的脸，指尖描画着Jim红润的嘴唇，他弯曲的异星情调的眉毛，小心地避开融合点。他同样渴望融合，但不是现在；此刻他更加关注于将自己的思想拼凑完整。他俯身舔过那精致的弧形耳廓，玩味着这外星的形状，Jim的呼吸陡然一窒，在他身下弓起身子。Spock对另一边重复了一遍同样的动作，Jim开始挣扎扭动起来，双手在Spock的背上胡乱摸索着。

Jim的动作让Spock的目光向下移去，看向那抵着他小腹的火热硬物。他稍稍撑起身子，注视着身下的这具躯体。Jim的皮肤闪着金色的光芒，因为沾染了汗水而变得更加光滑。Spock低下头，慢慢舔舐过Jim的喉咙，陶醉在那外星的、微咸的味道中。这味道唤起了他封存已久的什么认知，虽然无法确切地关联起一段记忆。为了加深回忆，Spock寻觅着每一处的味道；Jim的脊上凹口处，胸肌的曲线附近，深色的腋窝中。Jim的身体一下子僵住了，但当Spock因此而停了下来的时候，他又不满地抗议起来。

“求你，Spock，”Jim呻吟道，“我不能——”他向上挺动着腰胯，勃起戳在Spock的身上，渴求着他的关注。

Spock伸手下去握住了它，Jim咬紧牙关嘶了一声，他的阴茎粗厚沉重，在Spock的手中抽动了两下。Spock收紧拳头，看着Jim扭动的样子，皮肤在肌肉运动时绷紧的样子。真是奇妙。Spock向下挪了挪，舔过Jim的肚脐和大腿根部的线条，辨识着每一种气味和触感。

他感到手中握着的阴茎既怪异又熟悉。光滑而突出的龟头染成了暗紫红色，从顶端的裂隙中渗漏出清澈的液滴。他用舌尖舔舐过那处，品尝着味道，Jim全身颤抖起来，紧紧抓着Spock的头发。微咸的味道在这里更加浓烈；渴求着更多，Spock用嘴唇包裹住顶端，用力地吸吮起来。

Jim弓起身子，喊出了声，“Spock——停下——”他抓着Spock的头发，把他向下推去。

Spock抬起头，挑起一边眉毛。Jim的阴茎抽动了一下，正好擦过他的下唇。

Jim吞咽了一下，努力找回呼吸，然后做了个旋转的手势，喘息着说道：“转过来。”

Spock想了想才明白了他的意思，一阵电流瞬间冲向了他的腹股沟。他转过身子，面对床尾。想到他们的身体如此相对，Spock突然毫不理智地感到有些难为情。他忧虑地看着Jim在床上向下挪了挪，直到脑袋正对着Spock的胯部。

Jim的拇指慢慢划过他的髋部，Spock屏住呼吸，努力控制着自己的反应。他似乎在思索着什么，Spock感到从他们肌肤相接的地方传来感伤的情绪。“有哪里不对吗，Jim？”

Jim摇了摇头，微弱地笑了一下。“没。你这里之前有道疤。我有的时候总会忘记，你现在能在这里，是件多么神奇的事情。”

Spock完全不知该说什么好。或许Jim也感到了他的不自在，因为他从Spock的髋部移开了注意力，来回抚摸着Spock的勃起底端。“是的，”Jim低声说道，脸上露出一个大大的微笑。“我还记得 _这样_ ……”他用鼻子蹭了蹭阴茎基部，然后缓缓地舔舐到顶端。“别再控制你自己。”

Spock长长地呼出一口气，试图放松，但还是在极端努力不让自己推进Jim的嘴里。为了分散注意，他低头含住Jim的阴茎，直接吞没到了根部。他的鼻子抵在Jim的睾丸上，短短的耻毛刺激着他的鼻端。他深深地吸入这兴奋的气息，这微咸的麝香味和 _Jim_ 的味道，激起了无数情色的画面，无论是真实还是想象中的。他吸吮着Jim的阴茎，紧抓着他的臀瓣把他拉得更近，更深。

Jim含着Spock的勃起呻吟起来，这振动向上传递到Spock的脊椎，在其中反射回荡。Spock放开了Jim的阴茎，舌尖在顶端的裂口上打转，吮吸着溢出的前液。然后他把一根手指放入嘴里，沾了些唾液，探入Jim温暖的臀缝间，在他肛门的那圈肌肉环上打转。他一边把手指向内推进，一边又一次把Jim的阴茎整根吞入口腔，深深吸入他的气息。Jim的身体痉挛颤抖起来，一股奇特的味道在Spock的舌尖爆发。这浓烈的苦涩味道唤起了一系列无比真切的记忆片段，让Spock也瞬间战栗着攀上了高潮。

Spock翻身躺下，依旧有些震颤，就好像各种感觉还残存在他的体内继续作用着一样。他努力撑起身子爬回床头，躺在Jim的身边，伸手紧扣住他的手，让Jim的感觉慢慢渗入他的体内。

“操，Spock，”Jim叹息道，“你是从哪儿学的这一套？”

Spock深吸了一口气。他的头脑混沌而又杂乱无章，充满了各种毫无规律可循的新记忆。“符合逻辑的假设是，”他回答道，“我是从你这里学到的。”

“不是。我是说，别误会了，”他捏了捏Spock的手，“这以前也相当的不可思议，但这次是……”

“令人神魂颠倒的（Fascinating）。”

“是啦，”Jim转头看着他，咧嘴笑了。“就是这样。”

*

Jim睡着了，但Spock还醒着，躺在床上看着天花板。他每每合上眼睛，就能看到Jim的影像：现在和从前重叠在一起，在舰桥指挥和在激情中挣扎的样子重合。这些景象太过分心，丝毫无助于睡眠，但Spock发现自己难以从Jim身边走开。

Jim在睡梦中舒展着身体，一条胳膊举过头顶，一条胳膊搭在Spock的身上。这接触给Spock的思想添加了一份轻柔低鸣着的背景音。

他躺在那里足有3.2个小时，全然清醒地做着关于陈年旧事的梦。他无法在和另一个人有身体接触时冥想，但他越是放松，越是关注着身边Jim的存在，这一切也就变得越发熟悉起来。

但是，终于，静止不动让他焦躁不安起来。极其不情愿地，他小心地挪开了Jim搭在他胸口的胳膊，静悄悄地下了床。他一边穿衣服，一边注视着Jim的胸口上下起伏的样子，记住他呼吸的节奏。这安抚着他的心情，在他离开房间之后，他又一次感到了全然的宁静。

他回到自己的舱室，开始冥想。瓦肯芬芳的熏香萦绕在熟稔的房间中，帮助他理清自己的思绪。新近浮现出的这些记忆仍然不完整，但联系已知变量，他已经能大致串联起这些内容了。

4.5小时之后，他被请求进入的嗡鸣声拉回了现实。是 _Jim_ 。Spock几乎能在门内感觉到他，虽然这是完全不合逻辑的。

“请进。”他一边站起身来，一边说道。

Jim进门时的表情显得有些紧张。他没有说话，只是目光凝重地看着Spock，过了一会儿，才问道：“一切都好吗？”

Spock望着他，不知该从何说起。Jim上前一步，更明确地指出了重点：“你离开了。”

他脑中忽然灵光一闪。“在我们进行了一番亲密活动之后，你更希望我陪在你身边。”

Jim耸了耸肩。“你不是必须要这么做。我只是在担心……”

“我很好，只是需要冥想而已。”

“哦。”Jim看了一眼地上的垫子。“对不起。我不是故意打扰的。”

“你没有打扰我，”Spock向他伸出一只手。Jim走了过来，明显松了口气。他们的手相互触碰，让Spock全身一阵战栗。他把Jim拉得更近，低头埋在他的发间，深深地吸了口气。

他感到Jim在他怀中轻笑着，他退开一些，疑问地扬起一边眉毛。

“你总这么干，”Jim解释道，眼中闪耀着欢快的神色。“就是，闻我。你原来不这样。”

Spock故作惊讶地皱起了眉头。“嗅觉系统是与记忆连接最紧密的系统之一。”

“啊，”Jim了然地对他微笑起来。“那么，这只是符合逻辑的举动了。”

“非常符合逻辑。”

Jim吻住了他，用人类的方式挑逗着他的唇瓣。当他们分开的时候，他看起来轻松了些，似乎终于卸下了自从Spock复活之时就背负着的重担。

“你当时笑了，”Spock突然肯定地说道。面对着Jim疑问的一挑眉，他解释道：“在我宣誓koon-ut so'lik的时候。你说我太正式了，听上去像在谈生意……”

“我正经八百的大副先生。”Jim咧嘴笑了起来，抬手抚摸着他的耳朵尖。

“然后你推开了棋盘……之后你指责我没有把它归位，以至于你没有得到你势不可挡的胜利……”

“非常正确。”

“这是不合逻辑的，因为我只差三步就可以将死你。”

Jim做了个鬼脸。“你真有必要记得这么详细吗？”

Spock低下头，脸埋在Jim的颈窝间，深深地吸入他的气息。“我们……脱了衣服……然后……”

然后怎样，他记不清了，他不知道自己是否将死亡之前的事件循序而正确地整合在了一起。他记得这气息，令人陶醉的人类气息。他回想着Jim身体的触感，在情热之中变得潮湿，和自己干燥如瓦肯沙漠的身体相对。他又一次亲吻了Jim，舌尖滑入微张的双唇，这滋味勾起了记忆的洪潮，让他不禁呻吟起来。他想起了他们的第一次，他在恐惧之中颤抖，想着他们其中一人或者两人一起无数次地陷入生死攸关的绝境之中、想着他们无数次在绝望之中互诉衷肠。后来，有很多次舒缓得多、闲适得多的彼此探索，Spock无法明确它们是何时发生的，但在其中的部分时刻，Jim的样子就和现在毫无二致。

Spock吮吻着Jim的下颌，更多更多的记忆闪过他的脑海。

“Spock，”Jim在他的耳边呢喃道，“我们还有一个小时才要回舰桥上……”

明白。Spock拉着他的手走到床边。这一次，他慢慢地解开Jim的衣服，敏感的手指虔诚地碰触着每一寸露出来的肌肤。Jim以同样的方式脱去Spock的衣服，用眼睛、双手和嘴唇爱抚着他。

和Jim一起躺在床上，把他拥在怀中，这就像是世界上最自然的事情一样。他的一只手仍与Jim热切地继续着瓦肯吻，另一只手则抚摸过Jim的脸颊，手指拂过融合点的时候，那迸发的思想火花攫取了他的呼吸。他超乎一切地渴望着，渴望着留在那里，将他们合二为一，更深刻地了解Jim，比任何人能做到的都更多。但他还是缩回了手，知道融合可能会重建他们的联结，但他仍不敢肯定这是否会被接受。

从他们在接触中所建立起的微弱连接中，Spock能感觉到Jim的渴望，他沉入其中，一连串的图像骤然充斥在他的脑海中；金色的肌肤，密布着汗珠，在狂乱的亲吻中匆忙扯下的衣物，Jim在他身下弓起的背，抬头惊喜地看向他时闪亮的双眼。

不知何时，他已经半压在了Jim的身上，他们的手在Jim身侧连接在一起，而Spock的另一只手沿着Jim的下颌慢慢划过，他们的脸庞只有寸许之隔。他眨了眨眼睛，看着一个年轻得多的Jim躺在他身下，在另一艘企业号的床铺上；这景象很快就消失了，但他在心底牢牢地记住了它。

Jim在他身下慵懒地张开双臂，他们的身体紧贴交缠。Spock深深地亲吻着他，就像他能从Jim的口中找寻到失去的记忆一般。它们就在那里，所有都在，虽然朦胧不清。他迷失了自己的所在；这感觉和滋味是如此鲜活，就像他们仍在第一个五年任务中，在最初的企业号上，所有这些年月恍然若梦。

Jim在他身下挺起身子，他情动的证据戳着Spock的屁股，这又让更多的记忆浮现出来；在离舰任务时偷来的几分钟，在他们的房间，在观测甲板上，甚至在舰船停泊在基地时空无一人的舰桥上。他们在旧金山的家里有更漫长而舒缓的几次。记忆渐渐清晰，他们赤裸地躺在地板上，透过宽阔的窗户凝望着海湾，此时他才记起他们曾住在一起。更确切地说，他们共享一套公寓，共同指挥舰船航行在星际之间，那里永远都是家。

动用了最大的努力，Spock中断了这个吻。Jim抗议的咕哝声在他身体中回响，他几乎要投降了，但他强迫自己微微远离一些，好看清楚Jim脸上迷人的喜悦神色。

“我记起来了，”Spock声音沙哑地说道，“我们是从第一个五年任务开始的。”

“到第二个的时候，我们就结合了。”即使在昏暗的灯光之下，Jim的微笑也明亮得耀眼。

“我还没想起来那个，”Spock承认道。

“没关系，”Jim耸了耸肩。Spock扬起一边眉毛。“真的。”Jim坚持说道。

Spock的拇指轻抚过他挚爱的脸颊，他们同时露出了一个小小的私密的微笑。“那么，”Spock说道，“你是否愿意让我重建联结？”

“是的。”Jim的声音近乎耳语，然而Spock却依旧觉得震耳欲聋。

Jim的许可让Spock有些措手不及。有那么一阵子，他只是看着他，昏暗的舱室被Jim身上反射出的辉光映成了一片温暖的金色，与他自己苍白的身体形成了鲜明的对比。

直到最后，Jim不耐烦地抓起他的手，放在了自己的脸上。他对上Spock的视线，用眼神催促着他。

当他的手指按在融合点时，他感到他们的思想一起翻涌起来，断裂的联结寻找着他。这一次，他停在了原位，将这连接加深成了一次完整的融合。

它仍然灼烧着，就像火焰的洪流冲刷过他的身体，不过现在它更加柔和宁静，不再像他第一次感觉到的那样尖锐地断裂开。然后，第一波冲击褪去，Jim的思想与他融合在了一起，一切都是如此奇妙而闪亮。

就像回到了家，虽然与此同时也是全新的体验。他探索着Jim的思想，试验着找到他思维的质感，直到他感受到之后才意识到，这一切是多么熟悉。Jim包裹着他，充满了他，直到他们的思想再也无法完全分离。

恍惚中，他注意到Jim的身体靠近他，另一根阴茎与他的相抵摩擦。快感在他们之间燃起，他感到脑海中的回音，如同无限反馈的回路一样不断增强。他清楚地知道Jim何处渴望、又有多渴望他，他有多硬、多快，而即使当他沉溺于和他紧贴在一起的潮湿皮肤的触感时，他也能体会到干燥凉爽的皮肤压在身上的新奇感觉。

Jim的手潜入他们之间，同时握住两根阴茎，变换调整着角度直到他们都感觉满意为止。然后他开始握紧，上下套弄起来，激增的快感在他们共同的思绪中回荡。Spock能感觉到一切：在他敏感而光滑的阴茎上长长的一次套弄带来一阵震颤，Jim的拳头在人类的龟头上收紧引发的快感冲击。他能感到血液流过Jim的静脉，缓慢而稳定，应和着他自己心跳的节奏。

他们抱紧彼此，小幅度地冲撞着，热潮迅速地积聚起来，他们迷失在甚至还能更强的感觉回路之中。最后，它合并成灼人的热浪，同时席卷了两具身躯，炫目的白光笼罩在他们合而为一的脑海之中。

Spock翻身躺到一边，把Jim拥进怀中，沉重地呼吸着，身体在一阵阵的余韵中不时震颤。他感到心中浮起被逗乐了一样的感觉，过了一会儿才发现这并非他自己的感觉，也在这时才意识到他们依旧结合在一起。

“这感觉要过一会儿才能消退，”Jim打着哈欠说道，“然后就变得像是背景音……像是一种意识，我猜。”

感觉到Jim昏昏欲睡，Spock靠上前去吻了他一下，想到， _我们还有十七分钟就要上舰桥了。_

他感到Jim不满的回应，于是又提醒他道， _我们今天就要回家了。_

 _不是回家，_ Jim纠正了他， _是回地球。_

_的确如此。_

*

在他们即将抵达地球的时候，所有的高阶船员都在舰桥值班，Spock发现自己不合逻辑地因为这一场景而感到欣慰。经过了这次混乱的任务，以及自己混乱的头脑，他看着Sulu和Chekov在中央操控台旁边、Uhura坐在通讯站前的景象，感到一阵熟悉和安心。McCoy，也是一样，走上舰桥看着他们即将抵达，在Jim和Spock从升降梯中走出来的时候，向他们投来令人不安的会心一笑。

“引擎状态怎么样，Scotty？”Jim看着轮机长从指挥椅上站起来，问道。

“我的姑娘只开得动曲速啦，但她还撑得住。”

“即将抵达太阳系，舰长。”Sulu回报道。

“很好。进入太阳系后用四分之一脉冲动力前进，没有子空间通讯，我们只能用无线电给舰队发讯息了。”

在Uhura初始化光速通讯时，Jim坐回椅子上，直视着Spock的眼睛，脸上带着毫不掩饰的微笑。

“唉，”他说道，“这次旅途还真是多灾多难，是不是？”

“我可要跟那群把这姑娘装起来的人好好说道说道，”Scotty抱怨道，“一组受过训练的猴子都能干得更好。”

“这个嘛，一等我们登岸，她就全归你了，”Jim保证道。

“我会争分夺秒地把她修好的，间长。”

“别着急，”Sulu说道，“我还盼着登岸假的时间长点呢。”

“我也是，”Jim赞同道。他自顾自地微笑起来，眼神瞟向了Spock。

“那，你有什么计划？”McCoy问道，“我用不用再打扮得漂漂亮亮、穿一回军礼服啊？”

Spock看了Jim一眼，Jim耸了耸肩。在脑海深处，他感觉到联结的存在，知道他们可以分享一切他们曾经历过的事情。

决定采取主动，Spock转向了McCoy，保持着平板而严肃的神情说道：“如果你希望在登岸假时身着军礼服，那么当然，你有此权利。然而，舰长和我将要花一些时间休整，重新适应我们重建的联结。”

McCoy咧嘴笑开了，Scotty和Uhura则向他们送上了祝福，Sulu对Chekov使了个早知如此的胜利眼色，但Spock却只专注于心底那一阵安静的震颤，让他明白他的联结伴侣感觉……很好（fine）。

-FIN-


End file.
